Love Will Heal You
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Since I've grown so much as a writer since I posted this, I really can't bring myself to update it again. I'm not deleting it as it was my first ever fic, but I won't be doing anything else with it.
1. Chapter 1

Kate Austin walked down the corridor of Fortress High for the first time and sighed as she looked at the endless sea of lockers. They went for miles and she swore she'd get lost if she tried to find her's. The endless sea of people came flooding out of the classrooms and she was shoved and pushed into the lockers.

"Hey, your new here right ?", came a voice from behind her. She turned around and came face to face with a girl about her age, smiling at her.

"Um, yeah. I'm Kate," she said. The girl smiled warmly at her.

"I'm Chloe. Your lockers next to mine," she said. Just then a guy walked past and Kate couldn't take her eye's of him. Her jaw hung slightly open and her heart started to beat a mile a minute. He was a little over 6 foot, had short dark hair, chisled features and a black tee-shirt and jeans. Not only that, but he was making his way over to them.

"Hey Chloe," he said. His voice rolled over her like magic and she swore she could have melted right there and then. Chloe turned around and smiled at him.

"Hey dude," she said. "what's up ?"

"I'm having a house party tomorrow and I want you to come. After all your one of my very best friends. Couldn't have a party without you," he smiled.

"You couldn't keep me away with a shotgun," she said. "Oh this is Kate," she said and he turned his eye's to her. She smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm Jack Shephard," he said. "Why don't you come too. It's just a few friends and I'd like you to meet them," he grinned and he raised her hand to his lips and brushed them against it. He smiled and turned away, getting lost in another wave of people.

"Oh my God," she sighed. Chloe grinned.

"Look's like your in the club already," she said.

"What do you mean ?", she asked confused.

"Well Jack Shephard is the hottest, smartest, wittiest, funniest and did I mention hottest guy at Fortress High. Every girl in the school throws themselves at him every day. But for some reason he never takes them up on their offer. He say's he's waiting for the right one," she said.

"Really ? Wow. So who's going tomorrow ," she asked even though she would have rather continued the conversation about Jack.

"Um theres Me, you, Jack, my boyfriend Seann, Charlie, Boone and oh my I've got to introduce you to the girls !", she said and grabbed Kate's arm and pulled her along behind her.

The next day the girls stood outside Jack's house. Kate stared in awe at the size of it. It was a friggin mansion for God's sake. The girls had all hit it off at once and they thought it was cute that Kate had a huge crush on Jack already. When Jack answered the door he smiled straight at Kate and she nearly died there and then. They entered the house and Chloe was immediatly embraced by what Kate guessed was her boyfriend Seann. The guys were sitting in circle with a few beers and the girls joined them. Kate was introduced to everyone and was immediatly excepted. She sat down and was handed a beer by Boone, while Jack put the music on. He grabbed a beer and chose a seat on the floor next to Kate.

"So, Kate. Why did you move here ?" asked Seann who had finally torn his lips away from Chloe.

"Oh, my mom got a new job and we had to come here. I wasn't too happy but she said it was best," she replied and Boone nodded.

"I know what you mean," he said.

For the next five hours everyone laughed and joked and just enjoyed each others company. But none more-so than Jack and Kate. Chloe nudged Seann and he turned to her. "What's up babe ?" he asked and she pointed to where Jack and Kate where sitting. He was happy with what he saw and by the looks on everyone else's faces they were too. Jack and Kate were close to each other and Kate couldn't stop giggling. Jack was whispering something that had her in fits. Chloe was happy for Jack. Maybe this time he could be happy. His last girlfriend, the ever popular Sarah, was an uptight bitch. Luckily we were there to help her move on, thought Chloe evily. Mmmm this would be a good time to bring up the prom she thought.

"So has everyone got a date for the prom ?" she asked looking directly at Jack as if to say ask Kate or die.

"Of course," replied Charlie who had asked a delighted Claire the day before. Claire smiled shyly at him. Seann wrapped an arm around Chloe.

"So who do you plan to go with ?" he asked playfully.

"I don't know. I was thinking about asking my boyfriend Seann but I don't know. What do you think he would say ?" she said in mock thought.

"I'd love to go with you," he smiled kissing her chastly on the lips.

"Good, now we just have to get dates for Jack and Kate," she said and nudged Boone in the back with her foot.

"Ow ! Ohh oh how about they go together ?" he asked them rubbing his back. Chloe nudges hard he thought. Git.

"Stop thinking that I'm a git and I don't nudge hard. However that's a good idea why don't you go together ?" she added.

"Um well I don't mind if Kate dosn't," Jack said, nervously playing with the edge of the rug.

"Yeah I'd ah like to go with you," she said and Jack smiled.

"Then it's settled everyone has date's," Charlie beamed and winked at Chloe letting her know he liked her plan.

"The prom's in two day's ! We have to get dresses !" Shannon squeeled excitedly.

"Oh may we ?" groaned Chloe. She hated shopping especially with Shannon. Hell would freeze before Shannon stopped shopping.

"So uh Kate I'll pick you up at around half six on Friday ?" asked Jack.

"Yeah half six is good for me," nodded Kate shyly. She wasn't to happy about Jack coming to her house. She didn't want him to run into Wayne. That drunken asshole had scared off three of her boyfriends now. He said it was because he didn't want her too become trash, but Kate knew it was because he didn't want them touching what he claimed as his. The thought of being Wayne's replulsed her. She really didn't want this handsome, smart caring guy to meet her father. With Wayne driving her boyfriends away she never really got the chance to be intimate with any of them. So as it goes she was a virgin. Most of her boyfriend's had just been after one thing, though. She knew that this guy was different though. She could see in the way he looked at her.

Chloe whispered into Seann's ear and he grinned.

"Well guys we have to go," said Chloe as Seann stood from the armchair.

"Yeah, I got an assignment to uh finish," said Seann and he and Chloe hurried out of the room shouting their goodbyes.

"Hey Chloe, have fun with the ' assignment' " smiled Shannon sweetly.

"You make it sound so dirty," she replied, winking and finally followed Seann out.

"Well we gotta go too," said Claire. "You need a lift Kate ?" asked the Austrailian.

"Yeah that would be great thanks," she said getting up from the floor.

"See ya Jack" came the collective cry from his friends as they piled out of his house.

"Kate !" yelled Jack, "could I talk to you ?" he asked.

The others told Kate they'd wait for her and she followed Jack to the side of the house.

"What's up ?" she asked trying to sound casual even though being alone with this gorgeous man made her blood singe.

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay with going to the prom with me. I don't want to feel you've been preassured into it," he asked concerned. Kate couldn't help but smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Jack I'm fine with it. I'm looking forward to sharing a dance with you." she said flirtatously. Jack grinned and once again brushed his lips over her hand. Kate blushed, but smiled all the same. From somewhere behind them they heard a horn beep and Shannon call Kate. "Well that's my cue," she said.

"Yeah, um well I'll pick you up Friday okay ?" said Jack.

"Yeah great bye," she said and pecked him on the cheek, before running of and jumping in the car with the others.

Thursday came and went with no major trouble, all except clothes shopping with Shannon. Kate and Claire had to talk Chloe out of buying a gun and when it was suggested they go and look at shoes for the fourteenth time, they had hold her back incase she murdered Shannon. The guy's had bought tuxes, all the while questioning Jack about what he thought would happen with Kate tomorrow night. Jack refused to answer any of their questions and thought it was funny to leave them hanging.

When Friday came Kate was getting more and more nervous by the second. What if Wayne drove Jack away ? Jack was the nicest guy she had met in a long time and she didn't want to lose him already. She had told her parents that morning about the prom and that Jack was picking her up. Her mother had seemed genuinly pleased that she had found new friends and maybe a boyfriend. Wayne just grunted from the armchair and kept watching TV. From what she could tell, Jack was slightly taller than Wayne and more muscular, so she wasn't afraid of a fight between the two. She was afraid that if Jack saw what she came from he wouldn't even look at her again let alone want to be with her. As half six drew nearer, Kate asked her mom if she could help with her make-up. Her mother was pleased that she asked and the two sat and discussed Jack and her new friends. It felt good to talk to her mom again.

"Katie honney, I want you to be careful tonight and if any thing happens with Jack please use protection, okay ?" her mother asked as she zipped up Kate's dress.

"I will mom. Love you," she said and hugged her mother.

"Love you too," replied her mom. Suddenly Kate heard a beeping from outside.

"Oh God mom Jack's here. Do I look okay ?" she asked.

"Honney you look stunning," she replied and she ushered Kate downstairs. She heard Jack knock the front door and Wayne yell at the top of his voice

"WHO THE HELL IS THAT ? KATIE GET THE GODDAM DOOR !"

She prayed that Jack hadn't heard that. She walked to the door and opened it. Her jaw could have dropped to the ground. Jack Sheppard was standing to his full height wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and a black tie. His shoes were highly polished and he was grinning from ear to ear. "God you look stunning Kate !" were the first words out of his mouth.

"Um thanks. You look amazing too," she replied blushing . "Um we don't have to leave for ten minutes. Would you like to meet my mom ?" she asked and he nodded. She stood aside to let him in and he entered the house. Her mom came in through the living room door and nearly collapsed when she saw Jack. Her daughter had certainly bagged a good catch this time, she thought.

"Hello dear I'm Kate's mother, pleased to meet you," she said holding out her hand.

"The pleasures all mine," Jack replied shaking her hand. Now there's just the small matter of Wayne to attend to thought Kate. She nervously followed Jack and her mother into the living room which she had named Waynes world. Wayne stood up and faced Jack. The two men seemed to be sizing each other up. Eventually Wayne reluctantly put his hand out for Jack to shake. Jack took it. He didn't really like the look of Wayne. He had heard him yell before, but decided not to mention it to Kate.

"So what's lad like you want with my daughter ?" asked Wayne. "You could have any girl yet you pick Katie. She's not much of a looker." he said cruelly. Jack could see Kate's sholders droop slightly.

"With all due respect _sir_. Kate is beautiful and I'm taking her to the prom because I'd like to get to know her better," replied Jack icily. Wayne glared at him.

"I bet all you want to do is get in her knickers," snarled Wayne.

"Wayne please don't do this not today..." pleaded Kate.

"Shut it Katie !" growled Wayne and Kate closed her mouth immediatly.

"Hey don't talk to her like that ! She's your daughter and she's a beautiful, smart, funny girl and I happen to like her a lot. I know your trying to drive me away but it's not going to work. I plan to take Kate to the prom and we're going to have one hell of a time !" said Jack glaring daggers at Wayne. Someone standing up to him seemed to knock Wayne of his highhorse for a moment. He seemed slightly dazed at the fact that someone younger than him had just put him in his place. He soon snapped out of it and Kate knew what would happen next. Wayne pulled his fist back and went for Jack's face. However, he underestimated Jack's quickness and Jack grabbed his fist before he could hit him. "I don't think so," Jack chuckled darkly and pushed Wayne back into his chair. "It was nice to meet you mrs Austin, I hope we can talk again sometime." said Jack. He then turned to Kate. Oh great she thought, this is where he leaves and tells everyone I'm a freak. "You comin Kate ? If I'm not mistaken we do have a prom to get too and I distinctly remember you promised me a dance," he said and Kate could see a twinkle in is hazel eyes.

"Um yeah let's go. Bye ma. Wayne," she looked at him breifly and could see he'd already gone back to the TV. Jack slipped his hand in hers when they got outside. "Oh God Jack I'm so sorry for the way he acted and I understand if you never want to see," she started but was cut of by the feel of Jack's soft lips on her's. He tasted like cinnamon and apple. After a few seconds she felt his tongue lick at her lips, seeking entrance to her mouth. She obliged and slowly parted her lips and their tongues met in a passionite duel. She had never felt so much being poured into one kiss and she grasped his forearms tightly and his tongue explored the secrets of her mouth. After a few minutes both broke away due to lack of oxygen. "Jack ?" whispered Kate as she leaned her forehead on his.

"Yeah ?"

"Where did you learn to kiss like that ?" she giggled and he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"I know how to do a lot of things," he said slyly with a wink. "Now come on. I'm sure the girls will think that we stopped to have sex if we're a least one minute late," he added.

"Well let's go then," she smiled and he held the car door open for her.

The journey to the prom was uneventful, apart from Kate slipping her hand into Jack's. He gave it a squeeze and pulled into the parking lot. He got out and went to Kate's side and opened the door for her.

"What a gentleman," giggled Kate and Jack held out his arm for her to take.

"I'm not a gentleman everywhere," he whispered in her ear, sending shivers all over her body. As soon as they entered the hall thay were lost among all the hugs from their friends. "We thought you'd never come !" said Chloe who looked amazing in her black dress even if she woundn't admit it. She had her arm linked with Seann who could have melted a girls eyes in that tux. Charlie and Claire where no where to be seen and Shannon and Boone went back to the drink's table. Suddenly a song came on that Kate recognised.

"Oh my I love this song !" she said.

"Well then lets dance to it," whispered Jack and he took her hand leading her onto the dancefloor.

_Angels by Robbie Williams starts to play._

Kate buried her head in to Jack's chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. He slipped his arms around her waist and they started to slowly sway to the music.

_I'm lovin angels instead._

_And through it all she offers me protection_

_A lotta love and affection _

_Weather I'm right or wrong _

_I never gonna fall where ever it may take me_

_I know that life won't break me _

_When I come to call_

_She won't forsake me _

_I'm lovin Angel's instead._

Kate lifted her head to look into Jack's eye's. He leant down and kissed her, pulling away as the song neared the end he sang softly into her ear.

_She won't forsake me_

_I'm lovin Katie instead_

She hugged him tight, tears threatining to spill. Never in her life had someone made her feel this way before. He slowly led her away from the dancefloor. "I love you too," she said.

"What do you need Kate ?" he asked into her ear.

"You, only you," she replied huskily. Jack nodded and took her hand in his and led her outside to the car. Kate knew they were going to have sex and she knew Jack would be gentle, but she had heard other girls tales of pain and blood and she was a little put of. Jack saw the worry in her face when he pulled into his drive.

"You don't have to do this you know," he said gently.

"I want to. It's just, well everyone I've talked to says that your first time hurts like hell," she said quietly.

Jack smiled. "That's true, but it only hurts for a minute. Once you get used to it, it gets a lot better."

"Really ?" she asked

"Really, but if you still don't want too, that's okay with me," he said putting his hand over hers.

"Let's do it," she smiled and jumped out of the car. Jack got out of the drivers seat and locked the car up. He unlocked the front door and let her inside. He turned and locked up, shivers going down his spine, knowing he was about to make love to Kate. He turned to say something but instead found his lips upon Kate's. He deepened the kiss and Kate pulled him towards the stairs. They somehow made it up the stairs with their lips still attached. Jack tugged Kate in the direction of his bedroom. The two crashed through the door and once they were inside Jack pressed her up against the door, still kissing her."Jack?" asked Kate when she pulled away.

"Yeah ? You okay ?" he asked.

"Have you got any condoms ?" she said.

"I think there's two in my drawer," he said and led her over to his large bed.

She sat down on the edge while he rummaged through the drawer finally emerging with little foil package. "Good," she said. "Now make love to me Jack, I need you so bad," she whispered and pulled him down on top of her. She loved the way his weight pushed her into the soft bed and the way his strong hands slowly ran down her body, tracing the skin on her arms and neck. She slipped her hands under Jack's shirt, carresing his solid chest, loving the feel of his soft chest hair running through her fingers. She fumbled with his tie and buttons and finally managed to get both of the offending garments off, throwing them onto the floor. Jack was playing with the hem of Kate's dress. He looked at her for the go-ahead and she gave a little moan letting him know it was fine. He pulled the dress up and over her head letting it drop to the floor and just stared in awe at her body. She was perfect.

"I know I'm not much to look at..." she trailed.

"What the hell are you talking about ? You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. You're perfect," he whispered as she started to work at his slacks. She tugged the zipper down and popped the button, letting them slide down to his knees. He kicked them of and lay on her supporting himself on his elbows. He kissed her lightly pressing into her a little harder. His erection rubbed against her thigh and she moaned into his mouth. He felt big and Kate couldn't help but gulp. His nimble, yet strong fingers worked at the clasp of her bra, undoing it and tossing it aside. He gently lowered his mouth to her breasts and kissed each one tenderly, taking each nipple into his mouth, suckling it, licking it and causing Kate to moan and arch herself into him. She pulled his head up from her breasts and kissed him, while she gently pushed at his boxers.

"Jack, I'm ready," she said huskily into his ear. "Take me and make me yours," she said.

Jack pushed his boxers down freeing his erection and worked on Kate's panties, sliding them down her legs and finally taking them of. She reached down and stroked his erection lightly, a few times base to tip. He moaned and pulled the condom out of the wrapper. Kate took it out of his hands and slowly slipped it onto his hard member, causing Jack to jerk slightly. "Doe's that feel good Jack ?" she asked, a little unsure of herself. Jack nodded and put his hands on her knee's. "What are you ?" started Kate but Jack silenced her. He bent down and licked along her wet slit. Kate's eye's widened and she jerked. His tongue flicked around her clit a few times, before he came up and lay his body on top of her's. He positioned his throbbing tip and her hot entrance.

"Kate, baby this is going to hurt, and if you want me to stop just tell me,"he said and she nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. Jack pushed in slowly and he felt Kate's fingernails dig into his back. He started to pull out again but was stopped by Kate.

"Please don't stop Jack. I need you so bad. I have to have you inside me," she whimpered. Jack nodded and started to push in again. Kate grimaced in pain. Jack stopped when he was all the way in to give her time to adjust.

"You okay ?" he asked and she nodded and kissed him. He slowly started to move his hard member in and out of her tight, wet heat. Kate had never felt anything like this. It felt so good for the man she loved to be making love to her. But all thought was lost as he started to move at a quicker pace. Kate started emitting little whimpers in the back of her throat as her orgasm started to build up in the pit of her stomach. Jack started panting and was soon after joined by Kate. Suddenly the waves of their orgasm hit them at the same time and they both moaned each others names, clinging to each other. Kate felt amazing as she rode her orgasm the same time as Jack did. She watched him as he came. He looked so gorgeous. He opened his eyes when she looked at him and their gazes locked as Jack continued thrusting into her. Jack could feel her muscles spasming aroung his hard member, making them both come harder. As the last waves of orgasm left, Jack slipped out of Kate and discarded the condom in the bin next to his bed. He gently kissed her and lay on his side facing her. "God you are perfect," smiled Jack and he wrapped his arms around her. Kate snuggled into his chest as a pleasurable ache started to take over her body.

"I love you, Jack" she whispered and before she fell asleep in his arms she heard

_"I'm lovin Katie instead"_

The next morning Kate awoke alone. She sat up quickly and pulled the covers up, to cover her nakedness. A million thoughts ran through her head as she looked around. ' Did I do something wrong last night ?' she wondered. 'Why did he just leave ?' 'I was probably awful' she thought and she could feel tears prick her eyes. Suddenly she heard cursing come from the on-suite bathroom. So he hadn't left ! Kate smiled happily as Jack emerged from the bathroom in his boxers.

"Hey, I didn't wake you did I ?" Jack asked as he slipped into bed beside her.

"No, I was awake already," whispered Kate and she draped her leg over his and he slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him.

"You wanna sleep again for a while or get up and make breakfast ?" he asked.

"What time is it ?" she wondered and Jack looked at his watch.

"8:45," he yawned. "It's kinda early," he said and Kate nodded.

"Yeah and your bed is very comfy," she added with and flirtatious smile.

"Really ? Now in what possible ways could we take advantage of that ?" he asked with a sly grin. He moved on top of her.

"Lot's of way's," she giggled. He bent his head close to hers. Kate closed her eye's anticipating a heavenly kiss from her lover, when Jack whispered

"Tickle fight," Kate's eye's shot open as Jack started to tickle her. She laughed and squeeled, hitting him with a pillow and somehow managing to roll them over. She straddled his waist and hit him with the pillow again. Jack laughed loudly, grabbing the pillow and pulling Kate down onto his chest. He slowly kissed her lips, deepening the kiss after a few seconds. Kate obliged and ran her hands over his strong chest, taking in the fact that she was kissing this gorgeous man. Suddenly they broke apart.

"Jack, did you hear that ?" she asked, nervously.

"Yeah, I did," he muttered. "It's coming from downstairs. Someone's at the door," he said and Kate looked at him concerned.

"Oh God what if it's Wayne ? Jack he'll kill me if he knows that I slept with you," she whimpered and Jack hugged her.

"Hey if it's Wayne then I'll tell him that you're not here. Okay ? I'll tell him that you left with Chloe last night and I don't know where you are," he said and Kate nodded, still clinging to him. Jack slowly let go of her and got out of the bed, pulling on his discarded pants from the night before. He winked at her and slipped out of the room, making his way downstairs. Kate wrapped herself in a sheet and tiptoed onto the landing, so that she could hear them.

Jack made his way to the door and pulled it open to reveal a very pissed of Wayne.

"Where is she boy ?" he said and looked past Jack.

"Where's who ? Are you drunk ?" asked Jack pretending to be confused.

"You know who I'm talkin about. Katie !" he growled.

"Kate's not here. She left with Chloe last night," Jack replied.

"Don't lie to me boy, I heard you talkin to her this mornin. You should learn to close your window," he sneered and then he yelled "KATIE ! GET DOWN HERE GIRL !"

Kate nervously walked down the stairs and towards the door. Jack noticed a change in her. She kept her eye's to the floor and seemed to tremor slightly. She was still wearing the sheet and Wayne leered at her.

"So Katie. Finally got fucked, huh ?" he smirked. Jack couldn't believe this guy. It was taking everything he possesed not to wipe that smirk of his face. Wayne turned to Jack and said "So how was she ? I hope you got what you needed." Jack snapped. He reeled his fist back and punched Wayne hard in the face. Wayne yelled in pain and staggered backwards, landing on his ass. He clutched his nose, which had now sprouted blood.

"Keep the fuck away from me and Kate, you understand ?" growled Jack and Wayne nodded from the ground. Jack slammed the door and turned to Kate. She had tears running down her cheeks. Jack wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest. "You okay ?" he asked, nuzzeling the top of her head.

"Yeah," she whimpered. "I just don't understand how he can make what happened last night sound so seedy," she said, still sniffling.

"It wasn't seedy, Kate. It was the most amazing thing I've ever experienced. Making love to you felt so right," he whispered.

"I know. I can't begin to describe what it felt like to have you inside me, making love to me," she said huskily.

"It felt so good to be inside you, watching you when you came," he said leading her upstairs.

"Need to feel you come inside me, Jack. I never told anyone but I'm on the pill, so we don't need a condom," she whispered as they fell onto the bed.

Jack nodded and rolled them over so that Kate was on top of him. "How about we try you on top this time ?" asked Jack and Kate nodded, sitting up and straddling him. She could feel Jack's erection pressing against her through his trousers. She tugged his trousers off along with his boxers, until they were both naked. Kate moved up and kissed him as he moved his hands to her waist. Then she began lowering herself onto him, quick, shallow dips of heat. Jack griped her waist in his hands, thrusting upward as he gets in deeper and deeper. Her tightness closed around him slowly, like fingertips closing into a fist. He moved his hand to her breasts, taking care to give each one the same attention. He tugged at her nipples, making her arch on top of him. Kate rocked on him faster, feeling electricity rocket through her as Jack loved her. She could feel the energy build in her stomach as she came close to the edge.

Jack knew she was close from the mewling sounds she was making everytime he thrust upwards. "Kate come for me baby, please come with me," moaned Jack as she moaned louder.

"Ugh Jack you feel so good. So good ugh," cried Kate as she felt her release rip through her. At the same time Jack came and Kate could hears his moaning, though it sounded distant. She could feel Jack's cum shoot through her and it made cry out with pleasure. Slowly they both came down and Kate fell onto Jack's chest, panting heavily. Jack brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed her slowly and lovingly.

"Mmm love you Jack," said a drowsy Kate.

"Love you too Katie," mumbled Jack, as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled the cover's over them and Kate snuggled into his chest, curling his chest hair in her fingers.

"Kate, I know we haven't been together for a long time, but would you like to move in with me ?" Jack asked nervously. Kate lifted her head from his chest.

"Really ? I'd love too," she smiled and rubbed her nose against his. Jack hugged her close and both soon fell asleep.

They woke only two hours later, stretching and yawning. Kate ran her finger down Jack's chest. He shifted slightly, letting out a satisfied moan. "Jack, honey, we have to get up. I have to go get my stuff if I'm going to move in," Kate whispered in his ear. Jack's eye's remained shut. Kate smiled. "I'm about to have wild sex with you and I don't think you wanna miss that," she said. Jack's eye's shot open and he sat up. Kate giggled at his antics and he smiled at her.

"Do you wan't me to drive you ?" he asked, pulling on his boxers.

"I'd love you to," she said, wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

"What about Wayne ? Do you think he'll be there ?" he asked.

"I don't care. I know you won't let anything happen with him. Although, feel free to beat the crap out of him with those, big, strong arms of yours," she said, running her hands down his arms, feeling his muscles ripple slighty under her fingers. "Make's me wonder what else those arms could do," she whispered into his neck.

"You might find out later," he grinned and stood up, going to the wardrobe to root for a pair of jeans and a shirt. He slipped them on, covering his perfect body.

When they had finally dressed they made their way downstairs and when Jack got to the bottem he turned and grabbed Kate by the waist, spinning her around. She giggled and blushed prettily. Setting her down, he whispered into her ear " You're cute when you blush. Actually you're just plain cute," and Kate laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed his lips to hers and they slowly kissed, taking time to taste each other.

"My God. You know when I want to eat I go to the fridge," came the voice of a grinning Chloe. The two broke apart to see Chloe, Seann and Shannon standing behind them.

"Um hey," said Jack akwardly and Kate smiled at his embarresment.

"Hey yourself," said Shannon. "So I take it Kate spent the night," she smiled and her eye's twinkled.

"Yeah she did and she kinda... well she's sorta uh," stuttered Jack.

"Kinda what ? A performer in a circus who has run away to escape murderous midgets ?" said Seann, opening his mouth for the first time. Jack rolled his eye's while the girls collectivly giggled.

"No, she's moving in with me," said Jack, proudly. Three things happened at once. Seann whooped, Chloe laughed and hugged Jack and Shannon sqeeled with delight and hugged Kate so hard that the poor girl had to struggle for air.

"Well she's a lot better than Sarah," smiled Chloe and she slipped her hand in Seann's.

"We were just going to get her stuff. Do you guy's wanna come ?" asked Jack and the three nodded.

"Where's Charlie and Claire ?" asked Kate and there absence was finally noticed by the two.

"Who know's ? We haven't seen them since last night," said Shannon and turned towards the door. "Oh and guy's, I'm drivin." The group collectivly paled at this statement. They had all been victims of Shannon's driving at one point and they weren't looking forward to this. Chloe remembered the last time she had let Shannon drive. Her life had passed before her eye's as they narrowly avoided the old lady with the zimmer frame. Chloe and the others shuddered as they got into the car.

Screams and cry's of Look out's later they arrived at Kate's house. Everyone stumbled shakily from the car except Shannon who hopped out of the drivers seat and looked very happy with herself. "Congrat's Shan. You made it here with only one broken mailbox," said Chloe clutching her stomach. Shannon shot Chloe a death glare and started down the path to Kate's place.

"Wait," said Kate and everyone turned to her. "Um my dad's not the nicest person and if he say's anything please don't take it to heart. Jack kind of punched him in the face for some of the thing's he said and he probably won't be to happy about me bringing more friends. Although I don't like him so feel free to take a hit," she smiled weakly. Jack wrapped an arm around her and Kate immediatly felt safer.

"Hey I don't take things to heart. But if he say's anything to you I will punch him in the stomach and knee him in the groin," smiled Chloe and the group took of to the front door. Kate gingerly knocked on the door and it flew open a few seconds later to reveal a very pissed of Wayne, face swollen and holding an ice pack.

"What the hell do you want you little slut ?" sneered Wayne. Kate's eye's immediatly began to brim with tears. Jack felt anger boil inside him, but decided to leave it, instead he wrapped his arm around Kate. Chloe, Seann and Shannon had a much different approach though. Seann balled his hand into a fist, Shannon made a loud noise of outrage and if someone had looked into Chloe's eye's right then they would have been terrified.

"I'm here to get my things," said Kate holding back her tears.

"Why should I let a filthy little whore into this house ? Go on Katie how many times have you fucked him ? God knowing you, you probably begged him. Did you beg him Katie ? Did you beg him to let you suck his cock and ride it ? Did you like when he shoved it up you? Your nothing but a filthy little ," but Wayne never got to the end of his sentence because three people attacked him. Jack, Seann and Chloe pushed Wayne back into the house. Seann headlocked him, Jack punched him anywhere he could reach. But it was Chloe who decided to live up to her promise. The son of a bitch redneck keeled over clutching his groin.

"Jack ?" came a timid voice and he turned to see Kate and Shannon with a few boxes of possesions. "Can we please go ?" she whimpered. Jack walked over to her and wrapped his strong arms around her and moved her towards the door.

The ride home was uneventful except for hitting two more mailboxes and ruining a front lawn. Jack and Kate got out of the car and Jack went round to the boot for Kate's things. Kate was still sniffling slightly and the others hugged her.

"Are you guy's coming in ?" Kate sniffed.

"Nah we've gotta get goin. We've still got to find Charlie and Claire," smiled Chloe.

"Well we'll see you guys later," said Jack and the three friends drove off.

Jack carried the two boxes inside and Kate followed him. Jack set the boxes in the livingroom and turned to Kate.

"Are you okay baby ?" asked Jack. Kate nodded silently and wrapped her arms around Jack's waist.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she whispered. "Remember what you said earlier ? That I might find out how strong those arms of yours are ? Well I think it's time I found out," she said huskily, kissing his neck. Jack moaned loudly and started to rub circles on Kate's waist with his thumbs.

"We should go upstairs," said Jack, moving towards the hall.

"Nuh uh. Staying here," protested Kate and she pulled him towards the couch. Jack didn't have any protests as Kate pushed him down and sat on his lap, straddling him. Kate pressed her lips to his, gripping his biceps in her fingers. Jack ran his tongue along Kate's bottom lip, seeking entrance, and was rewarded when she parted her lip's to let his tongue inside. They sat like that for a few minutes, just tasting each other. Kate realised that she was softly rocking herself on his lap and could feel his growing erection against her leg."Jack need you inside me now," moaned Kate, sliding her hands down his chest to his pants.

"Can I undress first ?" said Jack jokingly, slipping his hands under her shirt and stroking her breasts. Kate moaned at the contact and arched against him.

"I need you now," she said and quickly unfastened both of their pants. Still straddling him she slowly stroked his hard member, as he moaned and flicked her nipples. Kate rose up and impaled herself on him, causing them both to moan in pleasure and Jack to buck his hips slightly. Her heat enclosed him and he started to pump in and out of her, making her moan loudly and grid herself against him. Jack moved faster and Kate started to make small whimpering noises and he could feel her muscles tighten around him. He placed his hands on her waist and she slid her hands to his shoulders, lifting herself of him and sinking back down. Kate bent down and kissed Jack, licking his lips for entrance and was rewarded when she felt his tongue on hers. Kate rocked faster on him and he felt her spasm as they both came with a shout. She felt his cum shoot through her. Just the thought of it sent her over the edge again and she collapsed onto his chest, panting.

"Wow, maybe we should try other places like the kitchen, the shower, the garden, the list is endless," panted Jack and Kate giggled, lifting herself of him.

"Yeah, but for now I'm happy just sitting here with you," she smiled, tucking him back into his pants and zipping herself up.

"Love you," he said wrapping an arm around her and switching on the tv.

"mmm love you too baby," she replied and snuggled into his embrace.

_Three weeks later_

"Claire what the hell did you want us for ?" asked Chloe impatiently. She had been interupted during a sex marathon with Seann by Claire, asking if they could come to Jack's house right away.

"We're just waiting for Shannon and then I'll tell all of you," said Claire looking at the clock every few seconds. Jack and Kate were curled up in an armchair, quietly talking and stopping every now and then to kiss. Chloe was on the floor with her head resting on Seann's stomach. Boone was perched on the couch, playing with a thread on his pants.

"Sorry it took me so long, I crashed the car on the way over," said a disheveled looking Shannon, who had just stumbled through the door. "So what did you need ?"

"Well," started Claire but she was cut of by Kate.

"We can't start yet. Charlie isn't here," she said.

"I know. I didn't invite him," said Claire quietly looking down.

"Why not ?" asked Seann.

"Because, I can't see him right now," she said. Everyone exchanged worried glances and turned to Claire.

"What's wrong, hun ?" said Shannon, concerned about her best friend.

"I'm pregnant," she mumbled and silence took over the group. The silence was eventually broken by a loud thud and they looked around to see that Shannon had fallen from the coffee table.

"Claire that's uhhh that's one hell of a surprise," said Jack breaking out of his reviere.

"Wait who's the father ?" asked Boone, helping Shannon sit up.

"Charlie," said Claire who had started to cry, a river of tears streaming down her pale cheeks."But he dosn't want to know," she sobbed. Shannon, Chloe and Kate stood up and embraced Claire, taking her to the couch to sit down. Seann, Jack and Boone gathered around her to listen to what she had to say. "The night of the prom we slept together and didn't use protection. I found out I was pregnant two day's ago and I told Charlie yesterday. He said he wasn't ready for a kid and couldn't be involved in this baby's life," she cried. Anger boiled inside Jack but he pushed it down, he had to be there for Claire.

"Sweetie you know we're all here for you, and we'll support you. What did your mom say ?" said Jack.

"She said she wasn't happy about it but she'd stand by me," sniffled Claire.

"Well that stands for us as well," said Boone.

"Really ? You're all going to be there for me ?" asked Claire.

"Of course we are. Every step of the way, through morning sickness, swollen ankles, baby clothes, names and of course what kind of friends would we be if we missed the scans ?" said Chloe and the other's beamed in agreement. "Face it. We're all practically aunt's and uncle's aren't we ?" she added.

"Oh and don't forget we have to do the nursery," said Kate.

"I'm not painting in the same room as Shannon," said Jack and Shannon swatted him. Claire smiled.

"I didn't think you'd all be so supportive," she said, tear's welling up again.

"How could we not be there ?" asked Seann. Claire looked up.

"Group hug," she said and they all piled in hugging each other to death. When they all pulled away they were all slightly teary eyed, even the lads.

"We're alway's going to be there for each other, no matter what," said Jack and they all nodded.

"I need to go before I start crying. If I cry I eat," said Chloe and Claire giggled. "Plus you interupted a marathon of something with Seann," and he grinned devilishly, taking her hand.

"Which I plan on continuing," he growled in her ear. She smiled.

"Bye guy's. I love you all," she sniffed and her and Seann left through the front door.

"Do you want a lift home ?" said Boone and Claire nodded. "I'll drive," said quickly, before Shannon could say a word. "We'll see you guy's later," said to Jack and Kate, and the three left them alone.

"I can't believe what Charlie did," sniffled Kate and she buried her face into Jack's chest, inhaling his scent and nuzzeling him with her nose.

"I know. I really could choke him right now," said Jack, wrapping his arms around Kate and resting his chin on the top of her head. He looked down at her. "You know that if you ever got pregnant I would wan't to be there every step of the way," he mumbled looking down.

"I know you would because you are the most kind and wonderful person that would never leave me," smiled Kate. "Now shall we test that shower out or shall we go for the more kitcheney aproach ?" she giggled at the look in his eye.

"Let's try the shower," he growled in her ear and she took of giggling up the stairs, Jack hot on her heel's.


	2. Chapter 2

_School the next day_

The group had been scooting around Charlie all day. Claire had not shown up to class that morning and they were all a bit worried. They sat down for lunch in their usual seats. Jack was whispering in Kate's ear and she was giggling.

"Oh God Charlie's coming. Not a word, understand ?" said Chloe, looking at the boy's in particular.

"Hey you know us," said Jack.

"That's why we're warning you," giggled Kate and Jack silenced her with a kiss.

Seann hadn't said anything for a while and Chloe rested her hand on his knee. "You okay ?" she asked.

"I'm just still processing some things," he said and put his hand over her's.

"Hey guy's," said Charlie sitting next to Boone, who looked away and started a conversation with Shannon. "Okay you guy's have been ignoring me all day," he said angerily. "What the hell have I done ?"

"I think you know what you did !" hissed Boone and Charlie paled.

"You know ?" he asked.

"Yes we know !" said Jack, anger evident in his voice. Kate grabbed his hand and placed another hand on his chest. Jack seemed to calm a bit but Kate could see that he was still tense.

"How could you just abandon her and your child," said Shannon, glaring daggers at Charlie.

"Look I don't want a fucking baby alright ! If Claire want's to keep it fine I don't give two fucks !" he yelled standing from the table. The whole hall went into silence and the group gaped open mouthed at Charlie who was red faced and panting. Seann lost it and dived at Charlie, knocking him over. The two scuffled for a minute before Jack and Boone stepped in. Jack got a whack in the mouth from Charlie and punched him back, sending him to the ground.

"Enough Charlie," said Jack and Kate hugged him. Charlie's face darkened. He went for Jack again but was pulled back by a teacher.

"Office now," said Mr. Locke pointing to Charlie. He shuffled past the crowd with his head down. "Everyone back to their lunch," yelled Mr. Locke and the crowd dispersed.

"Baby are you okay ?" asked Kate running her hand over Jack's jaw.

"I'm fine sweetie," he said sinking into his chair. Chloe was kissing Seann and was breaking away every now and then to say how proud she was of him for defending Claire, in his own way. The rest of school went by without much bother. Two hours later the group was at Jack's place contemplating on how to tell Claire that the whole school knew about the baby.

"Maybe if we..." said Seann.

"Wouldn't work," Chloe said cutting him off.

"How about..." started Boone.

"Thought of that," said Shannon.

"I think..." said Jack.

"No way," replied Kate.

"Why don't we just say that Ana Lucifer overheard us talking and spread it round ?" said Chloe and the girls smiled and nodded.

"That's a great plan. That way we don't pin it on Charlie and Claire won't know what he did," added Kate and the girls congratulated each other.

"Glad we could be helpful," said Jack and Kate rolled her eye's.

"We didn't need your idea's. Girls are the superior race and we don't need men to help us out," said Shannon.

"I vote that the Boone tell's Claire. Everyone for, raise your hand's," said Chloe quickly. Five hand's shot into the air. "Everyone against," she said and Boone meekly put his hand in the air. "Motion passed, Boone tells her," said Chloe.

"As long as your all there, I'll do it," he sighed and the group cheered.

"Everyone still in for movie night ?" asked Kate. Everyone nodded. "Why don't we make it an all nighter ?" she asked.

"I don't see why not," said Shannon.

"We'll go pick up our stuff and some movies. Everyone still okay for horror movies ?" said Chloe and the boys nodded eagerly.

"See you two in about an hour ?" Boone said heading for the door.

"Anyone need a ride ?" asked Shannon.

"NO !" they all said together.

"Fine," said Shannon sulkily and headed out to her car.

Two hours later everyone but Chloe and Seann where at the house. "Where the hell are they ? I wanna watch the movie's," moaned Shannon. Chloe and Seann stumbled in through the door looking disheveled.

"So that's why your late," Jack said cheekily and Chloe rolled her eye's.

"Hurry and get changed," said Kate, who was curled up under a duvet with Jack on the couch. Everyone was in their PJ's and bowls of popcorn lay strewn round the floor and coffee table. Duvet's, blanket's, pillow's and cushions and been placed everywhere. Boone and Shannon where on the floor under three blankets and that left the other couch for Chloe and Seann. They changed quickly and entered the living room, flicking off the lights on the way in.

"So you two managed to keep your hand's of each other then ?" teased Shannon and Seann flicked popcorn at her. They burried themselves under the duvet and Seann wrapped his arms around Chloe, pulling her to his chest. She snuggled down and Jack started the movie.

Thirty minutes into the movie the girls were hiding under the duvet's as Freddie flayed a girl. Kate buried her head into Jack's chest and he kissed the top of her head. Seann was having a hard time concentrating on the movie as Chloe was pressed into his body and he was becoming even more aroused by the second. Chloe had noticed. She decided to be evil. After all she was the evil one of the group. She thought up way's to get back at people. She wiggled her hips and ground her ass into his erection. Seann bit back a moan and tried to concentrate on the movie, but she did it again and he covered a moan with a cough. He could make out her smile in the dim light of the TV. She wasn't going to get away that easily. When the screen went black again he slid his hand down her stomach and stopped at the waistline of her pant's. She froze. What was he up too ? She found out when the screen darkened again and he slipped his hand into her panties. She bit her lip as his finger started to circle he clit slowly. She was nice and wet and Seann found her entrance and pushed two fingers inside her. Chloe clenched her jaw and shut her eye's tightly as he moved in and out, slowly bringing her to release. She started to pant quietly and her inner muscles clenched around his fingers. Seann knew she was close so he rubbed her clit once more and she went over the edge. He clamped his hand over her mouth and she moaned quietly into it. The others were too engrossed in the movie to notice. Seann removed his fingers and brought them up to his mouth licking them clean. Chloe smacked him lightly on the chest and whispered pig into his ear. He smiled and kissed her, turning back to the movie with a grin of smug satifaction. The movie ended and Boone got up to put another one in. He settled back down and Texas Chainsaw massacre flashed on the screen. The girls sighed. This was going to be a long night.

After the massacre had finished they all sat in a circle with a torch and a bottle. "Okay, no rules, everyone in and if you don't do a dare you have to kiss Ana Lucifer tomorrow at school," said Chloe. The group collectivly shuddered. Jack spun the bottle and in landed on Seann.

"Okay daremister do your worst," he said cockily.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. "Go next door, without your pants and ask if they have seen them. Take a beer can with you and act drunk," he said.

"And if I don't ?" Seann said, his cockiness fading slightly.

"If you don't you have to snog Sawyer tomorrow at school," added Kate. Seann's look of disgust said it all.

"Fine. I'll go put on some underwear," he said standing up.

"Why don't you have on underwear ?" asked Shannon. Seann and Chloe collectivly blushed.

"Earlier we uhh," said Chloe pointing up the stairs.

"My God you two are rabbit's," said Jack.

"Hey, we don't do so bad ourselves," said Kate smacking Jack on the chest. Seann came down a few seconds later naked, except for boxers.

"Mmm I could just eat you," Chloe whispered in his ear.

"You probably will later," he growled and Chloe giggled. Jack handed him a beer can and opened the front door. Seann ran into the cold night air and over the lawn to next door. The others gathered behind a tree to watch him. He walked up to the door and knocked loudly. Jack's next door neighbour Mrs. Landly answered. When she saw Seann half naked she screamed. "Have you seen my pant's ?" slured Seann and Mrs. Landly made a small noise of outrage and slammed the door in his face. The group burst out in fit's of laughter and made their way back to the house. Seann was shivering when he got back inside.

"Poor baby. I'll warm you up later," said Chloe handing him his clothes. Seann grinned and kissed her lightly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so what now ?" asked Boone, walking towards the living room.

"What time is it ?" said Kate settling herself in Jack's lap and pulling another duvet over them.

"It's 11 o'clock," replied Seann.

"We can watch another movie and then go to sleep," suggested Jack.

"Okay, what do you want to watch ?" Boone said looking through the pile of movies.

"Oh I've got the perfect movie to end on," grinned Shannon and she brandished the Titanic. The boy's groaned.

"We had to watch your crappy movies all night, so now it's our turn," said Kate and she put the movie in and pressed play.

"Leonardo is so hot in this movie," said Chloe and the other girls nodded. Seann looked annoyed.

"I thought I was the only hot guy you liked," he grumbled.

"Don't worry sweetie I still love you," she said, then she froze. Had she just said that ?

"What ?" asked Seann and the other turned to look at her too.

"I love you," said Chloe quietly. Seann's look of shock slowly turned into a grin.

"I love you too," he said and pulled her to his chest.

"Awwwwwww this is mushier than the Titanic," said Jack and they looked at him.

"Don't be so sarcastic mister. I seem to remember us dancing to Robbie Williams song Angels and you singing into my ear, I'm loving Katie instead," said Kate and Jack turned red.

"He didn't," said Shannon and Kate nodded. "Who knew you could be so romantic," Shannon said looking at Jack.

"I'm allowed to be mushy sometimes ! Especially when it come's to the girl I love," he replied kissing Kate.

"Okay let's watch the movie," said Boone. "Before I throw up," he added quietly.

After Titanic was over and a horrified Boone had pried a teary Shannon of him they settled down under the duvet's for the night. Half an hour later Kate still lay staring at the ceiling, Jack breathing softly beside her. A naughty thought crept into her head. She nudged Jack in the ribs.

"Kate ?" he said, sitting up.

"Jack let's go upstairs," she whispered, running her hands over his chest.

"I suppose any chances to escape are futile ?" he asked jokingly.

"You bet mister. Now get that sexy ass upstairs," she replied pushing him into the hall.

"Geez woman, your turning into a sex bunny," Jack teased and Kate smacked his butt. "Did you just smack my ass ?" he asked.

"Don't forget who your dealing with," she purred, pushing him into the bedroom. She pushed him down onto the bed and straddled him.

"Is this a bad time to wonder who the dominant one in our relationship is ?" said Jack through kisses.

"It's my turn tonight baby," she growled and kissed him hard. Jack slid his hands to her hip's, moving his thumbs in circles. "Right of with the pant's," she said and tugged them down his legs, leaving him in just his boxers.

"This isn't fair," he said and in one swift movement he had Kate pinned under him.

"No fair," huffed Kate but it turned into a moan as Jack ran his tongue over her neck and down to her shoulder. He pulled the strap of her top down and kissed the spot where it had been. He swiftly pulled the top over her head and carresed each breast, flicking the nipples with his thumbs. Kate arched into him and let out a long low moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his mouth to hers for a deep kiss. Kate disposed of her slacks and panties, leaving her compleatly naked. She pushed at Jack's boxers and he pulled them of. She flipped him onto his back and straddled him.

"Hey I was doing something," said Jack but he was silenced as Kate wrapped her hand around his hard member, stroking him lightly. "Oh God," moaned Jack as she took him into her mouth. His hip's bucked up, sending him deeper into her throat. She swallowed around him and released him again. He was about to protest but she ran her tongue along his shaft and circled the head. Jack knew that he wouldn't be able to last much longer if she kept doing that. Her tongue lapped at him, swirling around his sensitive head as her hand pulsed around his shaft before sliding downward to cup his balls, squeezing him with every warm suck of her mouth.Then she swallowed him in warmth again, and all was lost. Jack screwed his eyes shut and tried to remind himself that he needed to breathe. Her tongue swirled around him enticingly, rubbing his sensitive slit as her hands squeezed him into the next life. He brushed against the back of her throat and came with a yell, emptying himself into her mouth. Kate released him and licked him clean. After what seemed like years Jack came down, panting harshly. Kate brushed kisses over his chest and he quickly hardened again. Kate was impressed with his stamina and again straddled his waist.

"Jack please take me now, baby," she purred into his ear and moaned as she felt the head of his hard member brush over her wet entrance.

"Anything for you," he replied. He pushed into her with one long stroke and he muscles tightened around him. Kate arched herself as his hand's found her breast's again. There was nothing like this she decided. Nothing like the slick glide of his length as she rode him, his skin on her skin, his body in her's. Small jolt's of electricity shot through them as his hand's slid to her hip's and she rose of him, only to plunge down again harder than the last time. Their lung's were racked with pant's as she moved faster. Kate leaned down and captured his lips in an electric kiss. One of Jack's hand's abandoned her breast and slipped between them, sliding over her clit. Kate could feel the fireball form in the pit of her stomach, waiting to be released and engulf her body in flames. Jack pushed inside her once more and they came together, moaning, screaming and clutching each other tightly as if there was no-one else in the world. Kate collapsed on Jack's chest, their bodies slick with sweat. She kissed him sweetly on the mouth. Word's weren't needed as he wrapped her in his arms and they fell into a deep sleep.

_Downstairs_

"They called us rabbit's," giggled Chloe as she snuggled beside Seann.

**A/N : Thank you to the people who reviewed and this chapter was for Stun04 who wanted some Jex. **

**Remember to tip your waitress because if you don't she'll spit in your coffee next time you visit. This was a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I'm in writer's block city.**


	4. Chapter 4

_The scan_

"Claire, you're up," said Chloe as a nurse came out and called Claire's name.

"Can my friends come in ?" asked Claire. The nurse smiled and nodded her head. Shannon and Boone hadn't been able to make it, but Chloe, Seann, Jack and Kate had taken Claire to the hospital for her first scan. Claire was bouncing with joy for the whole car journey, but now she felt nervous.

She lay down on the bed and the nurse warned her about the cold jelly.

"Wow that is cold," muttered Claire forcing a weak smile as the nurse asked if she was okay. The nurse pulled out the scanner and rubbed it over Claire's stomach.

"You see that little thing that look's like a peanut ?" asked the nurse, pointing at the screen. They all nodded. "That's your baby," she smiled and froze the image. "I'll go and fetch some leaflet's for you," she said making a quick exit. The group was transfixed at the little peanut on the screen.

"That's my baby," said Claire in awe at the screen.

"That's a little person," said Jack running his fingers over the screen.

"I wish Charlie was here," sniffed Claire as silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh sweetie," said Kate and she hugged Claire.

"Charlie will come around don't worry. He's just in denial mode right now," Seann said gently and Claire smiled at him.

"You think so ?" she asked, wiping her eye's.

"Definatly," Jack replied confidently. Inside he wasn't so sure. None of them were. After Charlie's outburst at school no-one had seen him. They were all silent for a minute, still staring at the screen. The door opened and the nurse bustled in with what Chloe thought was a rainforest's worth of leaflet's. She wiped of the jelly and Claire pulled her top down.

"Would you like the picture ?" asked the nurse and Claire nodded.

"Can I have one ?" asked Chloe.

"And me," said Jack.

"Me too," added Kate.

"Yeah why not, I'm an uncle !" said Seann excitedly and he held out his hand for a picture. They all left the hospital ten minute's later with picture's and an extra two for Shannon and Boone.

Pulling up to Claire's house they all noticed a fancy looking car in the drive. "That's Charlie's dad's car !" said Claire excitedly and she quickly ran inside. Jack looked at his friend's and girlfriend.

"Somehow I don't think this will end well," he said.

"I know. After what Charlie said I don't think he's here to tell her he want's to be a dad," Kate muttered and they got out of Jack's car, walking quickly to the house.

"YOU'RE PAYING ME TO GET RID OF MY BABY !" yelled Claire as the other's entered the front door. They exchanged glances and rushed inside. The sight that greeted them was not pleasent. Claire's parent's were standing with Charlie and his dad. Claire was on the other side pf the room, tear's streaming down her face. The group immediatly went to her side.

"Claire sweetie, we think it would be best," said her dad.

"No. This baby is mine too," she cried.

"Claire what's wrong," asked Jack.

"They're trying to give me money to kill my baby," she sniffed.

"YOUR BLOODY DOING WHAT !" Seann's voice ecohed through the house. His fist's were clenched. He looked ready to kill.

"I don't want to be a father," said Charlie calmly. "Everyone think's it would be for the best," he said.

Seann moved toward's him but Chloe pulled him back.

"Just leave him baby," she whispered. They were all angry. Jack was boiling inside. His blood was on fire. He was looking at his former friend and he felt an urge to choke him to death.

"You bastard," he growled. "You don't get it do you ? This isn't just your baby, it's Claire's too. Now you and your father better get the fuck out of here before me and Seann throw you out," he said menicingly. Everyone turned to Jack. No-one had ever seen their cool, calm and collected leader blow his top as much. Sure the odd outburst against enimies but never someone they had considered a friend. Kate was staring at him admiringly. She knew he could get angry, but she wasn't scared. She was turned on. 'What's that about ?' she thought. She was turned on by angry Jack ? 'Gotta test that theory later' she thought. She shook he mind clear as Charlie started to talk.

"I'm not leaving until she agree's to get rid of that thing," he said pointing to Claire's stomach. Jack stalked over to him, even more angered by that statement.

"GET THE FUCK OUT," he roared and grabbed Charlie by the collar. Before Mr.Pace could do anything, Jack and hauled Charlie outside and thrown him onto the ground. "Stay away from her," he said as Charlie's dad ran outside to his son. Jack grabbed a picture from his pocket and threw it at Charlie. "That's your baby Charlie if you care," he said before he went back into the house.

As he entered the living room he was met with the admiring eye's of his friends. Claire hugged him. "Thank you," she said.

After Jack and dropped everyone off at their houses he pulled into his driveway. Entering his house with Kate she pulled him into a kiss. "What was that for ?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining."

"You know you getting so tough and gritty really turned me on," she purred and Jack moaned as her lip's ran over his neck.

"I'm glad about that. Bedroom ?" he said, gripping her waist.

"You bet," Kate said pulling him for the stairs.

**A/N: Okay sorry for taking so long. Family things. Now for the next chapter I'm giving you a choice. Rough Jex or more of the plot and character's ? I'll update after I've got ten reveiws and people have voted on what they want. Peace out !**


	5. Chapter 5

Once in the bedroom, Jack pushed Kate against the wall. "You want it rough baby ?" he growled in her ear. He pressed his body into her's, causing her to whimper.

"God yes Jack. Give it to me rough," she replied, running her tongue over his lips. She arched into him and his erection pressed into her. Jack kissed her roughly, moving his lips over her jawline and down to her neck. He nipped her neck, marking her.

"Jack, I need you inside me now," Kate whimpered as his fingers danced over her taunt stomach. His eye's flashed and he swiftly pulled her top over her head, revealing a lacy black bra.

"Now Kate be patient. Let me play first," he said before gliding his lips over her chest and down to the fabric of her bra. He looked up and grinned evily. Kate's eye's widened as he pulled her bra off, the flimsy material snapping easily. Jack tossed it to one side before his mouth found her hard nipples, sucking on them roughly and lightly scraping his teeth over them. Kate cried out, all thoughts of the destroyed bra pushed out of her mind as Jack lavished attension on her hard nipples.

"Jack please," she begged and he grinned. He pushed her jeans down and she stepped out of them. Her panties went the same way as her bra. Pulling off his own T-shirt, Jack flung it onto the growing pile of clothes. Kate ran her hands down to his belt buckle and swiftly undid it. Jack batted her hands away before she could get any further and held her arms above her head with one hand, the other pulling his hard member out of his boxers. Letting go of her arms he slid his hands to her thighs and hoisted her legs around his waist. His throbbing tip was teasing her wet entrance and Kate almost cried out in frustration and pleasure.

"You want me baby ?" he asked pressing into her more.

"Yes Jack please baby," she pleaded and before she knew what had happened, Jack pushed into her. Kate cried out and her nails dug into Jack's broad sholders. He hissed in pain and pleasure. Jack started to pump inside her roughly, pushing her into the wall. "Jack yes oh God," Kate moaned as he took her to the hilt. Kate could only hold on for dear life as he filled her.

"Baby your so tight and wet for me," Jack moaned as he ran his hand down her stomach and down to pinch her clit. Kate bucked her hips into him.

"Harder please baby. Fuck me harder," Kate cried out. Jack pushed into her harder, putting his strength into every thrust. Kate's orgasm crashed over her in waves. Jack felt her tighten around him and with one more thrust he exploded into her. They both moaned in release as her muscles spasmed and she milked his cock for all he had. Kate released her grip with her legs and tried to stand, using Jack for support because her legs were shaking so much. "Wow , that was just, wow," she managed to say.

"Yeah," he said slipping out of her. He noticed her inability to stand and smiled. "Need some help ?" he asked. She nodded and he scooped her up into his arms, carrying her ot the bed. He set her down and fell onto the bed, spent.

"We don't have anywhere to be for the rest of the day, do we ?" asked Kate.

"No, why?" said Jack and a grin spread over Kate's face.

"Now we can spend the rest of today in this lovely, comfy bed. What shall we do ?" she smirked.

"I can think of plenty of things," Jack replied and kissed her soundly.

_The next night_

"Hey look Karioki," said Chloe pointing to the stage. A collective groan passed through the group. They came here to relax. After all this was the only good place in town to have a good booze up and relax at the same time. Jack, Kate, Chloe, Seann and Shannon were at their regular table.

"What's so bad about Karioki ?" asked Kate.

"We have this running thing that if the machine comes out we all have to sing," replied Jack.

"Oh and we can do duets or just singular," added Shannon.

"And if you don't sing you spend your night in the clubs toilets," Seann said, pointing to the toilets. "Opposite sex toilets of course," he added.

"Really ?" said Kate looking nervous.

"Yep, How many nights have I spent in those friggin toilets ?" said Chloe.

"16," replied Seann.

"Reotorical question, sweetie," Chloe said and patted his leg.

"So who go's first ?" asked Jack and all eye's turned to him. "Oh no, hell no," he said. Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "Hey Seann, can I talk to you ?"

"Sure, but I'll probably not like where this is going," he said and followed Jack.

The girls were left at the table looking rather confused.

"Yeah I'm up for it ?" they heard Seann say. They exchanged glances as Seann and Jack made their way onto the stage.

**A/N: What will Jack and Seann sing ? Find out in the next exciting installment of the JEX FILES. Um I'm mean Love Will Heal You. He he he he .**


	6. Chapter 6

A fast paced beat came from the machine as the guys stood on stage. The girls stood wide eyed as it slowly sunk in. "Oh my God, their not," said Shannon.

"Thay friggin are !" replied Chloe. Kate was stunned as they started to sing.

(Jack) She's in to superstitions

Black cats and voodoo dolls.

I feel a premonition

That girls gonna make me fall.

(Seann) She's in to new sensations

New kicks in the candle light

She's got a new addiction

For every day and night.

Kate was in shock. She had no idea that Jack could sing like that. It was friggin hot ! Every girl in the club had their eye's glued to the two men on stage, egging them on to strip.

(Both) She'd make you take your clothes off

And go dancin in the rain

She'd make you live her crazy life

But she'd take away your pain

Like a bullet to you brain.

Upside inside out

She's livin la vida loca

She'll push and pull you down

Livin la vida loca

Her lips are devil red

And her skins the colour of mocha.

She will wear you out

Livin la vida loca

Then they did something that had the females in the club practically drowning in drool. They ripped open their shirts and waved them round their heads. Chloe nearly fell of her seat. Shannon was in tears of laughter and Kate's jaw was hitting the floor.

(Both) Livin la vida loca.

The music ended and they were met with thunderous applaus and wolf whistles. Kate was snapped out of her reverie when Chloe prodded her. "Let's go make sure that those girls know they're taken," she said and pointed to the group of females now gathered at the stage.

"Damn straight," replied Kate and the two walked to the stage. Pulling their men from the group they dragged them back to the table.

"Wow that was hot," said Chloe and Seann grinned goofily.

"But we no longer have shirts," Jack laughed.

"Okay half of the girls in the club wanted you to take of more than your shirts," said Shannon.

"You guy's so can't top that," said Seann.

"Oh really ?" said Kate.

"Really," replied Seann.

"Ladies shall we," said Chloe and the girls headed to the stage.

**A/N: I just had to write that. I heard Ricky Martin singing that the other day and I knew I had to have Jack shirtless and singing livin la vida loca. Anywhoo what will the girls sing and will it be better that the boy's ? I know nothing is better than shirtless Jack... except naked Jack. Mmmmmmmmmmm yummy.**


	7. Chapter 7

Climbing on stage the girls agreed on a song that would knock the boy's ego's out of the window. Taking a mike each they introduced themselves.

"Hey I'm Chloe."

"I'm Shannon."

"And I'm Kate and the goofballs you just saw bet us that we wouldn't be as good as them, so we're here to prove them wrong," she said and the music started.

"Let's go girls," said Shannon.

(Kate) I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright  
Gonna let it all hang out  
Wanna make some noise-really raise my voice  
Yeah, I wanna scream and shout

(Chloe) No inhibitions-make no conditions  
Get a little outta line  
I ain't gonna act politically correct  
I only wanna have a good time

(Shannon) The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

(All) Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

(Kate and Chloe) The girls need a break-tonight we're gonna take  
The chance to get out on the town  
We don't need romance-we only wanna dance  
We're gonna let our hair hang down

(Shannon) The best thing about being a woman  
Is the prerogative to have a little fun (fun, fun)

(All) Oh, oh, oh, go totally crazy-forget I'm a lady  
Men's shirts-short skirts  
Oh, oh, oh, really go wild-yeah, doin' it in style  
Oh, oh, oh, get in the action-feel the attraction  
Color my hair-do what I dare  
Oh, oh, oh, I wanna be free-yeah, to feel the way I feel  
Man! I feel like a woman!

"In your faces boy's !" yelled Chloe over the applaus, wolf whistles and cat calls. The girls made their way back to the table and sat down. "We'd talk to you but you know we're just so fabulous," said Shannon. Jack and Seann exchanged glances. This was going to be with them forever. "Oh and boy's. I got you on camera," smiled Kate and waved the camera in their faces. "Get them," said Seann and they girls took of from the club, the boy's hot on their heels.

**A/N: We all know that girls are the stronger sex. We just need men to ogle. I shall update soon.Terminator I'll be back. **


	8. Chapter 8

"Claire are you sure you wanna do this ?" asked Jack as he and the others walked to class.

"For the last time yes," she snapped. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"If anyone hassle's you come and tell us," added Seann and Kate rolled her eye's.

"Me man. Me protect girl," she said in a deep voice. Chloe, Shannon and Claire giggled.

"We're wounded," said Jack and he placed his hand over his heart. Seann and Boone nodded.

"You'll get over it," Chloe laughed. Walking into the class every head turned to them. Ignoring the whispers and fleeting glances, the group took their normal seats and removed their books. Mr. Locke had not yet arrived so they were free to talk for a few extra minutes. Boone was growing angrier by the minute.

"What's wrong ?" asked Shannon.

"If I hear you call her a slut again you'll have to deal with three very pissed of men and three incredably pissed of girls, so fuck up !" he said loudly turning towards the table behind him.

"Oh look who it is," said Chloe. "The rich bitch, Ana Lucifer. We should have known," she said.

"I've had enough," muttered Jack. "OK," he yelled. The class was silenced as Jack stood from the table. "Can I ask you why your all staring at Claire ? I see nothing wrong. What does she have an extra head we don't know about ?" Everyone, realizing they had been caught, went back to work. Jack sat back down.

"Thanks," said Claire. Jack shrugged.

"I love it when you get all manly in public. It makes me wanna take you to bed and," said Kate but she was interupted by Mr Locke entering the room.

"Oh thank God," muttered Shannon and she and Chloe giggled.

"You mean thank Locke," whispered Claire. The others gladly agreed.

_Lunch_

"How the hell can you eat that ?" said Chloe as Claire dipped a slice of apple in gravy.

"I've no idea," she replied. The other's grimaced in disgust as she swallowed it.

"I'm not hungry anymore," said Jack, pushing his food away.

"Hey Claire do you have those Science note's for me ?" asked Seann.

"Yeah they're in my bag," she replied turning for the notes. Pulling out her Science book sent her English and History books to the ground.

"Here I'll get those," said a voice. Claire looked up to see Sawyer. He bent down and gathered her books and handed them to her. "Hey guy's," he said.

"Hey Sawyer," came the collective reply. The group were friendly with Sawyer. He wasn't too popular, but they knew he was like in love with Claire. He alway's had been. He'd been heartbroken when he'd seen Claire with Charlie at the dance, but hearing what had happened in the last few weeks he thought maybe now he was in with a chance. He'd do anything for Claire.

"You wanna sit ?" asked Claire. Have his eye's alway's been that blue ? she thought.

"Um no I've gotta go meet someone," he replied. The pair stared at each other for a few more seconds before Sawyer said goodbye and disappered into the crowd. The others exchanged glances as Claire stared after him. Seann coughed loudly.

"Claire ?" he said. She snapped out of it and handed him his Science notes.

"Hey Kate have you got any soda left ?" asked Chloe. No reply came. "Kate ?" said Chloe turning to her. Kate was in the process of a very hot kiss with Jack.

"Wait until she comes up for air," said Shannon.

"How long will that take ? You know those two. They'll be there for the next three months," she said. Kate wasn't deaf so she picked up he empty soda can and threw it at Chloe, hitting her on the head. All the while still kissing Jack.

"Oh what the hell," said Chloe and she leant in to kiss Seann.

**A/N: I just had to put in Sawyer. He isn't an asshole in this though. And he loves Claire. I think those two would be cute together. And it would get him away from Kate. Bender Awayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. ** **Sorry about the shortness. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer.**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh God look who's coming," moaned Chloe. The others turned around.

"Oh no, please don't let her notice us. I can't deal with another bitch fight with Ana today," said Kate and Claire nodded.

"Hey losers. How are you today ? Still scrounging on the bottom rung of society ?" said Ana. Her groupies all laughed loudly. Jack rolled his eye's.

"Wow Ana those were some big words. Did you get hit on the head or something ?" he said.

"Jack her head's alway's been that big," Seann added. Ana glowered at Jack.

"So your still dating the new slut ?" she asked, noticing his hand in Kates. Kate looked down at her comment. Jack's grip tightened on her hand.

"Shouldn't you be going back to Nazi camp ?" he growled. Kate giggled.

"What are you laughing at ?" she huffed.

"Are you really that stupid ?" said Kate.

"Ana piss off. Take your groupies to the toilet or something. You know they can't go by themselves," said Seann. Chloe started to laugh. Ana's boyfriend, Ethan decided to defend his girlfriend. Taking a swing at Seann, he hit him on the jaw. Seann stumbled but didn't fall. Ethan was about to take another swing when he was pulled away by two men. Sawyer had seen the fight and decided to help. He and Jack pulled Ethan away and pushed him to the floor.

"Get the hell outta here," growled Sawyer and Ana turned and stalked off with Ethan behind her.

"Are you okay, Seann ?" asked Jack and he nodded. He was fine, especially with the attention and kisses he was now recieving from Chloe.

"Hey Sawyer," said Claire. Sawyer turned to her. "Do you wanna come over to Jack's tonight ? We have a lot of all nighters and movie night's and Shannon and Boone can't come so do you wan't to ?" she said in one breath. Sawyer was stunned. She was asking him to do something with her and her friends.

"Yeah, if it's alright with Jack," he asked.

"Yeah why not the more the merrier," Jack agreed. "Meet us at the McAddam Cinema, from there we'll go to a club and then to my place. Come around six okay ?" Jack said.

"Yeah that's great," Sawyer replied and walked away.

"Kate ? Are you in here ?" said Jack. It was four o'clock and he hadn't heard from Kate for half an hour. She'd gone upstairs and hadn't come back down. The sight that met Jack nearly gave him heart failure. Kate was lying across the bed, facing the door, wearing nothing but a short, black, see through nighty.

"I wondered when you were gonna come up," she purred, crossing the room to meet him. She grabbed him by the collar and kissed him. Jack was speechless. "Don't you like it ?" asked Kate in her best little girly voice. Jack's throat was dry. The only reason he hadn't yet responded was because it was physically impossible for him to do so.

His girl had said exactly two sentence's to him and he was diamond hard, mouth watering.

"I like it very much, baby," he managed to say.

"I was afraid you wouldn't," Kate replied still in the little girl voice. "Jack I've got something to tell you," she said leading him to the bed. She pushed him to sit down and then straddled his lap.

"What's that," he rasped. He was itching to touch her but he wanted to see how this played out.

"I've been very bad. Every time I see you I wan't to touch myself and sometimes when your not here I touch myself while I'm thinking of you," she whispered into his ear. She ran her tongue over the cusp of the ear she had whispered into. Jack moaned. Kate realised she had been rocking ever so softly in his lap, rubbing against his erection.

"God Kate you're such a bad girl," he growled, as she pushed her hips into his, hard. She reached down and stroked him through the denim of his jeans. Jack slipped his hand under her nighty and was happy to find that she hadn't worn panties. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, before pushing two fingers inside her. Kate gasped and her hips bucked involentarily as Jack moved his fingers inside her. He moved his humb over her clit again and she cried out. He pumped his fingers faster and brought her to her release. Her muscles squeezed around his fingers as she spasmed. Kate came down breathing heavily.

"Jack get inside me now. I need to feel you," she moaned, unziping his pants.

"Bossy sex bunny," he laughed, but every coherant thought went out of his mind as her small hand grasped his hard member and stroked him. "Oh Kate baby," he moaned. Kate rose a plunged down on him, enclosing him in tight, wet heat. Kate moved with him bringing them close to release. Jack thrust upwards and Kate lost it. She came with a loud cry her muscles squeezing him. Jack contiued to thrust into her and felt himself nearing his release. He reached down and rubbed Kate's clit. Her eye's widened as she felt another orgasm take over her but this time Jack was right along with her. She felt him cum and she collapsed against his chest panting.

"Wow," she said. She raised her head and her green eye's met his peircing hazel ones.

"You know I love you right ?" he asked nuzzeling her neck.

"I love you too," she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him to her.

**A/N: Whoooooo Jexy Jate Gotta love the jex. Thank's for the reviews and if you feel you can manage clickity click that wee review button. **

**OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING !**


	10. Chapter 10

"Remind me never to watch that movie again," grumbled Sawyer as they emerged from the cinema.

"Got that right," Seann agreed.

"It wasn't that bad guy's," Claire argued playfully.

"Yes it was. Even me and Kate were sickened by the happiness in that movie," Chloe said and Kate nodded. Jack shuddered.

"It was shudder worthy. You could lose teeth watching that movie. Way too sweet," he joked. The others laughed.

"Ok where to now ?" asked Kate, slipping her hand into Jack's.

"Too a club," replied Seann and they walked into the night.

The Jaters-Rejoice was packed to bursting but the friends managed to get a table close to the stage."What the hell is jate ?" asked Sawyer, confused at the name of the club.

"We think it's a type of cheese," answered Chloe. "We can't be sure."

"We'll get the drinks and you guy's keep the seats," Seann said, before hauling Jack and Sawyer away.

"They didn't even ask what we wanted," said Kate watching them go.

"Sawyer..." mumbled Claire watching him go. Kate and Chloe exchanged glances, but looked away to refrain from laughing. However they both drew to the same conclusion. Claire had the hots for Sawyer. At least he treated her right, unlike Charlie. Plus they were cute together.

"Why the hell did you drag us away like that ?" asked Jack.

"Don't complain. You can make out with Kate later," snapped Seann. Jack turned red. "Anyway what is it with you and Claire ?" he said turning to Sawyer.

"Nothing. I'm in love with her but you know she dosn't really, well, care," he replied.

"Are you kidding ? She's been undressing you mentally all night," Jack grinned.

"Really ?" asked Sawyer, slightly wary of his friends advice.

"Definatly. Go for it man," said Seann.

"Come on let's go back," Jack said leading the way. They sat down and the girls gave them strange looks.

"What ?" said Sawyer.

"Where are the drinks ?" asked Chloe, hiding a grin.

"Well um," started Seann.

"Never mind about that. Let's dance. I love this song," said Kate and she grabbed Jack's hand, pulling him to the dance floor. Chloe and Seann followed. It was a slow song and couples were gathering on the floor. Kate wrapped her arms around Jack neck and his hands slid to her waist. They locked eye's and moved to the song.

_I'll be you dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_Cause I'm counting on_

_A new beginning_

_A reason for living_

_A deeper meaning, yeah..._

Chloe buried her head into Seann's chest as they danced. He kissed the top of her head.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.._

Sawyer sat staring nervously at Claire. He braced himself for a fall. "Claire, would you like to dance ?" he asked.

"Yeah I'd love to," she replied and took his outstreched hand, letting him lead her to the floor.

_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
then make you want to cry..  
the tears of joy for all the pleasure  
and the certainty  
that we're surrounded by the comfort  
and protection of..  
the highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..._

She rested her head on his chest and his arms slid around her waist. They swayed to the music. **This feels so right**, thought Claire. She raised her head and looked him in the eye. Pushing forward on her toes she pressed her lips to his. Sawyer was in shock. The girl of his dreams was kissing him. He responded, pulling her tightly against him.

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.._

_Oh can't you see it baby ?_

_You don't have to close your eye's_

_Cause it's standing right before you_

_All that you need will surely come..._

_I'll be you dream_

_I'll be your wish_

_I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope_

_I'll be your love_

_Be everything that you need_

_I love you more with every breath_

_Truly, madly, deeply do_

_I will be strong_

_I will be faithful_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

**A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww. I love this song. It called truly, madly, deeply by Savage Garden. I had to write this it wouldn't leave me alone. It kept hitting me until I wrote it. Well you know where that nifty little button is. Clickity click people. :) update coming soon.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What the hell do you suggest we do about her ?" asked Shannon. The group were gathered around the lunch table. Claire and Sawyer weren't at school and Boone had gone on a trip with his mom.

"Let's plant drugs in her locker," suggested Chloe, but Shannon shook her head.

"Nah she'd just use them before anyone found them," Jack added. They had had enough of Ana Lucifer. She tormented them day and well day. Trying to think of ways to get rid of her were somewat difficult.

"Does Ana have a diary ?" asked Seann, and the others looked thoughtful.

"Yes she does. Remember that little book she had yesterday ? That was the diary. Why ?" said Kate.

"Well if we can get that diary then we can post all the mean things that she has ever said about anyone around the school," Seann said, proud of his idea.

"Nice, that would just work," grinned Jack.

"Way to go baby," Chloe said and Seann grinned goofily.

"Sorry to rain on this lovely parade, but how do we get the diary ?" asked Kate.

"Ana leaves it in her locker every day except Friday, right ?" asked Jack and the others nodded. "Well how about we stay behind until she leaves today and then we'll break into her locker and get it ?" he said.

"You know you get smarter and sexier by the day," said Kate placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Spare us the details. How are we gonna get into her locker ?" Shannon said.

"Who's the best safe cracker in this school ?" said Seann. Chloe blushed.

"I'm alright at it," she said.

"You're brilliant at it," Jack said."Remember when you cracked into Ethans locker and stole his porn collection, then left it on Mr. Henry's desk and wrote property of Ethan Rom all over it ?" he said.

"Well you guy's helped," she replied.

"Aww my baby's modest. At least your not modest in," started Seann.

"Save the trips down kinky lane for when I'm not here," Shannon interupted. Seann and Chloe smiled. Kate whispered into something Jack's ear.

"What do you wanna do when we get home ?" she whispered.

"I'm gonna take you upstairs, throw you on the bed and," started Jack but he was cut of by the bell.

"We'll meet you next to Ana's locker fifteen minutes after the last bell," said Shannon and she, Chloe and Seann headed to class.

"What were you saying ?" giggled Kate. Jack grinned.

"This is Ana's locker," said Kate and the other's gathered around it.

"Okay Chloe get to work," Jack said and Chloe grinned. Putting her ear to the locker door she turned the dial. She heard a click and then turned it the other way. Another click.

"One more," she said and turned the dial right again. A click. "Euricka !" she said proudly and swung the door open.

"Yes," said Shannon moving to look into the locker. "Is this it ?" she asked, holding up a small blue book.

"Yeah that's it. What does it say about us ?" asked Seann. Shannon flipped through the book. Stopping on a page that caught her eye she read it.

"It's about Seann and Chloe," she said passing them the book. After reading for a second they came to the same conclusion. Ana was going down.

"I'm so not gay," exclaimed Seann.

"Don't worry hunnie. After some of the things we've done, you're definatly not gay," Chloe grinned and smacked his ass.

"This is about us too," said Kate, taking the book from Chloe.

"Oh that bitch !" growled Jack. Kate was sniffling slightly as Shannon read over her sholder.

"I'm not with you cause I feel sorry for you, babe. I love you," said Jack.

"I know, I love you too," she replied and he hugged her.

"OH MY GOD !" excliamed Shannon, almost dropping the book of nightmares.

"What ?" came the collective reply.

She passed the book around and shocked gasps came from everyone in the group. "She's cheating on Ethan ?" said Chloe.

"With ..." Seann said.

"Yeah, she is," Jack added.

"Are we still posting this ?" asked Kate, turning the page.

"Yes we are. I didn't tell you guy's but if you go back a few pages you'll see why we're still posting it," said Shannon and Kate flipped it back.

"Well that does it. No-one calls Claire that, without paying for it," growled Seann and the others nodded. Ana Lucifer was going back to the hell she came from.

"I'll take it to the copier's when I get back," Shannon said, stuffing the little book into her bag. "We'll meet here tonight and somehow get in here to put these things up. Everyone in ?" she asked and they all nodded.

Late that night the gang met at the front doors. "Good everyone's here," said Shannon.

"How are we gonna get in ?" asked Kate.

"Who are you dealing with here ?" asked Chloe before slipping silently to the doors.

"Where did you learn that ?"asked Jack as the door opened.

"You'd be suprised. I also know how to hot-wire a car," she grinned. Jack looked at Seann for affirmation.

"Yep, she did mine once when I forgot my keys," he said. They followed her inside and Shannon took out the pages that had been copied and blown up to a bigger size.

"Right we split up. Seann, Chloe go that way. Jack, Kate and I will goo this way and we'll meet you back here in half an hour," said Shannon, handing half of the pile to Seann and Chloe.

"Then we'll do the big bonanza," Seann grinned and he and Chloe took of down the hall, scattering papers as they went.

"Come on guy's," said Jack and they walked in the opposite direction.

"Right we've put up all the paper's," said Chloe and Seann nodded.

"How long until we have to be back ?" he asked.

"Another fifteen minutes," she grinned as he pushed her up against the locker.

"Plenty of time for me to make love to you," he growled and kissed her.

Kate, Jack and Shannon made their way back to the meeting spot to wait for Chloe and Seann to come back. "Ana won't know what hit her," Jack grinned and the girls nodded. Suddenly a scream echoed down the hallway.

"Oh my God their not," laughed Shannon.

"They are," replied Kate. Ten minutes later, Chloe and Seann came round the corner, with satisfied grins on their faces. Noticing the look's they were getting Chloe piped up.

"What ? We couldn't resist. It's on school property and we just had too," she grinned. Shannon rolled her eye's and took out the banner that had been folded up inside her bag.

"Ready ?" she asked and they began.

**A/N: What is Ana Lucifer hiding ? Find out in the next chapter. Conmama will be coming up in the next chapter too. Like I said before...**

**OH I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO BE KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING ! **


	12. Chapter 12

The next day was havoc. Ana had been shunned by all her friends and groupie's and also her boyfriend. The police had been on campus the whole day, trying to figure out who had broken into the school. The banner had been removed but not before everyone had found out that Ana had been cheating on Ethan with a girl called Juliet. Ana had fled from the school after a teacher had found a note on her desk, revealing what she had said about her. The teacher Mrs. Davies called her out in front of her class, which fortunatly the group was in. The class found it hilarious.

At lunch the group took their normal seats. "I still can't believe we pulled that off," said Kate.

"I know the police and the priciple still can't figure out how anyone got in," Jack said. Chloe grinned and blushed at the same time.

"It was nothing," she said modestly.

"Yeah sure. I wan't to know where you learnt how to do it," Shannon said.

"Years of practice," Chloe replied.

"Why do things have to take years of practice ?" asked Seann.

"Aww poor baby. I can name one thing that you've perfected," Chloe said.

"What's that ?" he smiled.

"Your ability to," she started.

"OKAY !" Shannon said loudly. Chloe and Seann grinned sheepishly.

"You're special ability broke a locker last night," Kate said.

"You guy's broke a locker !" Jack laughed.

"They've also broken, two beds and our coffee table," Kate giggled.

"You told me the sterio fell on the table !" Jack said indignantly.

"Yet again we apologise," Chloe blushed.

"Oh and don't forget that time in my pool," Shannon chuckled.

"Okay, okay," Seann said.

"Hey guy's my mum has offered to lets us all stay at the hotel tommorrow. For the weekend, so pack an overnight bag," Chloe said.

"All right. Can we use the pool ?" asked Kate.

"We can use everything. But we're not allowed to bother the staff," Chloe replied.

"Your mom's the greatest," Jack said and Chloe smiled.

"I know letting us stay in the hotel anytime we want," Shannon added.

"You can thank her another time. She's staying with my aunt. She's nine months pregnant and her husband walked out. So my mums gonna stay for while until the baby's born then help her settle in and stuff," Chloe explained. At the mention of a baby the group went quiet for a minute.

"Damn Charlie," Seann muttered.

"I know but at least she and Sawyer are happy together," Kate replied. The friends nodded.

"Did you see Ana's face ?" Jack asked and they all promptley burst into laughter again.

_The Hotel_

"SWERVE ! SWERVE !" Chloe cried as the friends nearly crashed into the receptionist's desk. Swerving on the luggage trolley, they landed in a heap on the floor.

"Remind me why we did that again ?" asked Shannon as they got up.

"Because it's fun and it's what we do," Kate grinned. Jack chuckled and rose from the floor.

"What now ?" he asked.

"Wanna see if I can slide down the banister's on a tray ?" asked Seann. The others exchanged glance's.

"Sure !" they said. Climbing up the stairs they held the tray in place as Seann climbed on.

"Ready ?" asked Shannon. Seann nodded and they let go. It was a mistake. He slid half way down and the tray gave way and cracked in half sending Seann flying. He hit the floor with a thud.

"Seann !" Chloe cried and they ran down the stairs to see if he was okay.

"Oh God my ass !" he moaned. The group burst into laughter. Seann grimaced.

"Yeah laugh it up," he groaned, getting up slowly. "Bloody hell," he said.

"I'll kiss it better later," Chloe said.

"Wanna go for a swim ?" asked Shannon.

"Yeah why not, we've wrecked the lobby. Now we can wreck the pool," Jack grinned.

"Plus their's a hot tub," Kate whispered into his ear.

"Really ? Now that's interesting," he giggled and smacked her ass.

**A/N: next chapter will contain the much loved jex...in a HOT TUB ! oooooo ahhhhhhhh. Thank ya reviewers. I also wanted to ask how old you think i am. Just curious. he he he . I'll tell ya next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

"CANONBALL !" yelled Seann diving into the pool, spraying water everywhere.

"You call that a canonball ? This is a canonball," Shannon said before jumping in and causing water to splash over the side.

"You people have no idea," came Chloe's voice. Shannon and Seann looked around. She was no where to be seen. "Head's up !" she yelled, before launching herself from the diving board. Swimming to the side Chloe looked around. "Where's Jack and Kate ?" she asked.

"The hot tub," Seann replied, kissing her neck.

"I need a boyfriend," Shannon said. "I feel like a big fat gooseberry."

"Your not a gooseberry, but what about that guy Sayid ? He's hit on you a few times," Chloe replied.

"Maybe, I don't know," she sighed. Swimming to the edge she got out.

"Where you goin ?" asked Seann, coming up for air.

"I'm going to watch a movie," Shannon sighed.

"Maybe we should set her up with someone, like we did with Jack and Kate. Look how they turned out," Chloe said as Seann swam up to her.

"Yeah but for now we're alone," he grinned devilishly. Chloe giggled and they kissed.

_The hot tub ( Finally )_

"I love this place," Kate sighed, as she sat in Jack's lap.

"I know, it's great," he whispered into her ear. Kissing her neck an idea popped into his head.

"Turn around," he said. Kate's head snapped up.

"What ?" she asked.

"I've got an idea. Take off that bikini and turn around," he growled. Kate slowly stripped, teasing him. She threw her bikini on the side and Jack gripped her waist, leading her to the other side.

"What are you ?" she asked but stopped as she felt the water jet hit her.

"Open your leg's," he growled and she did as he instructed. Jack turned her around and Kate let out a gasp as the jet hit her clit.

"Oh God that's good," she moaned and Jack grinned evily, pulling off his trunk's. He positioned himself and slowly pushed inside her. Kate bucked her hip's as she felt him enter her, filling her up.

"Good girl, open a little wider," he said. Kate did as she was told and Jack moved out of her again. Kate whimpered at the loss, but was soon moaning again as the jet once again hit her clit. Jack loved to tease her, but even he could only stand so much. He slid inside her again and started to move within her. Kate felt him inside her and sqeezed her muscle's.

"Ugh baby. So tight, so hot and perfect," Jack panted as he sped up his movement's. Jack speeding up and the water jet at the same time were too much for Kate and she came, crying out Jack's name over and over until it was reduced to a whimper. Jack stilled as she came and as she came down from the high he thrust inside her and Kate cried out again. Jack felt himself near the edge and moved his hand around to massage Kate's breast's. He flicked her hard nipple's and as he came she clenched around him again. They both came down and Jack rested his head on Kate's shoulder. He was about to move from her, but she stopped him.

"No, stay inside me. I love the feel of you," she said and he nodded kissing her shoulder and neck. Suddenly she giggled. "Chloe's not gonna be happy with us," she laughed.

"Seann and Chloe broke my coffee table so we can violate her hot tub," he said.

"Yeah and tonight we can violate the bed and the shower and the floor. Oh and every wall in our room," Kate giggled.

"And the desk and if no-one's around we can violate the elevator too," Jack replied. Kate snuggled into him.

"Can't wait."

_Later_

"Who want's to go in the laundry shoot ?" asked Shannon.

"How about we all go ? It lead's to the basement and there's loads of cool stuff down there," Chloe said and they nodded. "Me first," she said climbing onto the ledge. All they heard as she slid down was a "BOOM BABY !" as she got to the bottom.

"Okay I'll go," Seann said and he climbed in. Soon they were all in the basement and among boxes and boxes of 'Glorious crap' as Seann described it.

"I'll be back in a second," Jack said, pulling at the door. He pulled again. And again.

"What's wrong ?" asked Kate.

"We're locked in," he said.

"Oh crap," Shannon moaned. "Well someone's gotta climb up that shoot," she said. They looked at each other and then at Shannon. She sighed. " I'm going. Bloodly slacker's," she muttered.

"Just go," Jack said and Seann gave her a boost to get into the shoot.

"Try not to slide back down," Chloe giggled as Shannon swore in French. "Hey I speak french and that wasn't very nice," Chloe huffed.

"What did she say ?" asked Kate.

"She called us lazy bastard's," she replied. Two long hour's later they were being released from the basement and were faced with an apologetic Shannon.

"I couldn't find the door," she said sheepishly. Faced with their disbelieving look's she said "What ? This hotel's huge."

**A/N: Whoo Jex in hot tub. I hope you guy's liked it. For everyone that guessed, I'm 14. Anyway, please review and go clickity clickity click. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

"My God you two had some night !" exclaimed Shannon the next morning.

"What make's you say that ?" asked Jack although he knew damn well.

"I think I counted nine time's," she said a little tinge of jealousy in her voice.

"Ten actually," Kate corrected, blushing. Chloe and Seann chose that moment to enter the room, looking as disheveled as Jack and Kate. Shannon groaned and put her head in her hand's.

"I'm sorry. Did my apperance blind you ?" asked Chloe.

"Everyone's having sex but me," she wailed.

"No they're not. I mean there's, um, well, there's uhh. Well there has to be someone," Seann finished, unable to think of anything else to say.

"You two have broken more thing's than a bull in a china shop," she said pointing to Chloe and Seann. "And you two. Well last night basically speak's for itself," she huffed turning her attention to Jack and Kate.

"We can't help it if we need to have sex," Kate said trying to control her laughter.

"Yeah, I mean if your in a relationship, sex is right up there," Seann backed her up.

"I'm sorry guy's. It's just lack of sex here," Shannon apologised.

"A relationship isn't just based on sex," Jack said.

"Yeah there's the whole love, trust and friendship thing too," Chloe offered.

"I know. I really miss that. I suppose being around you guy's and you being so in love, it kinda just well, sickening," she finished.

"Come on Shannon, we'll take you out tonight and you can meet a nice guy," Jack told her.

"You know what you guy's are right. I'm gonna get dolled up," she said. "I'm gonna march outside," she confidently said. The group were on the verge of cheering.

"And I'm gonna come home with two men. The first called Ben and the other Jerry. And I'm gonna eat them in front of Titanic," she finished, before slumping in her seat.

The other's were slightly deflated.

"In fact I'm gonna eat them now," she started toward's the kitchen's.

"Shit get the ice cream !" cried Seann and they all ran for the giant freezer at the end of the long kitchen. Kate got there first and removed the Ben and Jerry's, tossing over Shannon's head to Jack. Shannon spun around with a look that could kill. Jack threw it to Seann and Chloe who headed for the elevator, Shannon running after them.

"Top floor and hurry," Chloe said to Seann who frantically pressed the button and the door's closed just before Shannon could get them. Jack nudged Kate and the both took off up the stair's after Shannon figuring their friend's could use some help when they got up there.

Two hour's later Shannon was still banging on the door of the room that Jack, Kate, Chloe and Seann were in. "Give me the damn ice cream or I'll break this door down and I'll kill you !" she yelled.

"Is she PMSing ?" asked Kate and Chloe nodded.

"Yeah she only ever eat's ice cream and fret's about her love life when she's PMSing," she replied.

"How the hell are we gonna get outta here ?" asked Jack.

"Wait aren't all these room's ajoining ?" asked Seann.

"Why didn't I think of that ?" Chloe said. "When we get out we'll be round the corner and we'll go down the back stair's," she exlained. They quietly snuck through the room's and found themselve's at the top of the stair's.

"Okay, who's going to explain that we ate the ice cream ?" Jack asked .

"She'll work it out," Kate said as they reached the bottom.

"Right well we're going to have sex," Seann grinned as he took Chloe's hand.

"When did you become so blunt ?" asked Kate. He shrugged.

"After the brush with death up there I don't see the reason to be discrete anymore. Come on babe," he replied and pulled Chloe toward's the pool.

"The game room's free," Jack grinned.

"Let's go. Get your horny ass in there," Kate giggled.

**A/N: Yay two chapter's in one day. This is short but maybe the next will be longer. I'm starting back to school soon so my update's won't be as regular, but hang in there compadrays.**


	15. Chapter 15

A week later the group were gathered at Jack's house after Claire's second scan.

"Did you see it ? It was so cute," Shannon exclaimed.

"I know. It was a tiny person," Sawyer said, fingering the picture in his pocket.

"It's gonna be a girl," Kate said and Claire nodded in agreement.

"Are you kidding this kid's gonna be a boy," Seann argued.

"I think Kate's right. It's a girl," Chloe said.

"Jack and I think it's a boy too," Sawyer said.

"Definatly," Jack agreed. A knock at the front door, caught their attention.

"I'll get it," Kate volenteered. She went into the hall.

"So you wanna bet on it ?" asked Chloe but any answers were silenced by a scream that came from the hall. Jack and the other's burst into the hall. Kate was slumped on the floor, crying and Wayne was standing at the door.

"What the hell are you doing here ?" asked Jack angrily, pulling Kate into his arm's.

"I came to deliver bad new's," he said, not at all remorseful.

"She's dead, Jack. My mom, she's gone," cried Kate.

"Kate baby I'm so sorry," Jack whispered, rocking her back and forward as tear's ran down her cheek's.

"Katie's coming with me. She's mine and she's gonna move back home," Wayne said.

"No I'm not gonna go with you !" she whimpered. "Jack please don't let him take me away," she cried into his chest.

"You're not going anywhere," Jack said.

"You can't stop me from taking her, she belong's to me," Wayne argued.

"She's not a possesion," came Shannon's voice. Wayne's attention turned to the group who had been watching the scene unfold before them.

"Who asked you ?" he growled. "I'm taking her back with me."

"We'd like to see you try," Chloe said and stood to her full height. She walked over to stand in front of Jack and Kate.

"Same here," Seann and Shannon followed her. Claire and Sawyer soon followed.

"You want her ? You're gonna have to get through us," Sawyer spoke up. Wayne rolled his eye's. He grabbed Shannon and pushed her out of the way. That seemed to be the last straw for the group and Wayne was practicallt thrown from the house, landing hard on the ground.

"I'll be back for her," he said but he wasn't heard because Chloe had slammed the door in his face.

"I didn't even know she was sick," Kate sobbed her heart out as the other's sat on the floor, hugging her and trying to offer the best comfort they could. Hearing Kate cry like this broke their heart's but none more so then Jack's. Tear's rolled down his cheek's and into Kate's hair as he held her.

"I don't think any of us will be going to school this week," Seann said and they nodded.

"We'll stay with you okay sweetie ?" Claire said.

"We'll go and get some clothes and stuff and we'll be back," said Chloe. Walking out of the house Chloe cleared her throat. The other's turned to her. "You know my mum has some really powerful contact's," she said.

"Yeah ?" said Seann motioning for his girlfriend to continue.

"Well she could probably fix it so Wayne can't get custody of Kate," she said.

"That's great. Who doe's she know ?" asked Sawyer.

"A lot of people and they're all pretty powerful," Chloe explained. "I'll call her when I get back. She's still at my aunt's house."

"Great !" Shannon said.

"Let's try to get back soon. I hate to see Kate like this," Claire stated and they set off.

Inside the house Kate was still on the floor with Jack. "I never knew Jack," she sniffed.

"I know you didn't sweet heart. I know," he muttered into her hair.

I love you Jack. Please don't leave me too," she sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere," he answered her. "I'll never leave you."

"Promise ?" she whimpered. What was left of Jack's heart seemed to shatter again.

"Promise," he said and he continued to rock her gently until she fell asleep, exhausted from crying.

**A/N: Throw thing's at me if you must, but nothing sharp, okay. I had to bring Wayne the pain back. I needed angst in there somewhere. Not everything's flower's and bunny rabbit's. Anyway next chapter is the funeral. Review please ?**


	16. Chapter 16

"Kate are you ready ?" asked Jack as he walked into their bedroom. He was dressed in his black suit. "The other's are waiting downstair's," he continued. Kate was sitting on their bed in her black dress.

"I'm coming," she said in a small voice. Ever since they had heard the new's Kate had been withdrawn. She hardly ate or spoke. Every night she would cling to Jack in bed, afraid that when she woke up he wouldn't be there. Her friend's had been supportive and Jack was alway's there if Kate needed him. But she just felt so alone. She had loved her mom with every part of her heart and now she was gone. Following Jack, she made her way downstair's and they all walked to the car. They drove in silence, until they reached the small chapel where the service was being held. Many people were gathered inside as the friend's took their seat's up front.

"Are you okay ?" Jack whispered to Kate. She nodded and put her arm through his, resting her head on his shoulder.

A slow song came on and they all turned their head's to see a white coffin being carried up the aisle.

_I have seen peace_

_I have seen pain_

_Resting on the shoulder's of your name_

_Do you see the truth_

_Through all thier lie's ?_

_Do you see the world_

_Through troubled eye's ?_

This had been her mother's favourite song in the whole world. She had been addicted to James Blunt. Fresh tear's welled up in Kate's eye's as the song filled her ear's. Her heart ached for her mother. Knowing she would never hug her again. Or smell that cheap perfume she wore again. She would never hear her voice or hear her laugh and for some reason this hurt Kate more then anything else.

_If you want to talk about it anymore_

_Lie here on the floor_

_And cry on my shoulder's_

_I'm a friend._

Jack looked down at Kate. Tear's streamed down her cheek's and he bent his head kissing her hair softly. Her grip tightened around his arm.

_I have seen birth_

_I have seen death_

_Lived to see a lover's final breath_

_Do you see my guilt_

_Should I feel fright_

_Is the fire of hesitation burning bright ?_

_And if you wan't to talk about it once again_

_On you I depend_

_I'll cry on your shoulder _

_Your a friend._

Jack felt himself choke up at the chorus. It reminded him of when they had heard the new's. They had sat on the floor and he had held Kate, letting her cry onto his shoulder. He'd alway's hated irony but this was just cruel.

_You and I have lived through many thing's_

_Hold on to your heart_

_I wouldn't cry for anything_

_So don't go tearing your life apart._

_I have seen fear_

_I have seen faith_

_Seen the look of anger on your face_

_And if you want to talk about what will be_

_Come and sit with me and_

_Cry on my on my sholder _

_I'm a friend._

_Cry on my shoulder once again..._

As the song faded out the coffin was placed on the podium and the vicar took the stand. When the service was over they followed the pallbearers outside and watched as the coffin was lowered into the ground. Kate buried her head into Jack's chest, unable to watch her mother being lowered into the ground. Soon people started to depart for the wake. They followed, all of them unable to stop the tear's from falling anymore.

When they arrived at the wake, they sat at a table in the corner. "I'll go get us some drink's," Chloe said quietly and Seann followed her.

"Thank you all for coming," Kate said.

"Of course we came sweetie. We had to be there for you," Shannon said and Claire nodded her head in agreement.

"And we're all still staying at Jack's place, so we're there if you need us," Sawyer said and Kate offered them all a watery smile. A shadow loomed over the table and they looked around to see Wayne. He didn't even look as if he'd cried.

"What the hell do you want now ?" Jack growled, slipping his hand into Kate's under the table.

"I wanted to tell you that I've got a lawyer and I'm going to be fighting for custody of her," he said motioning to Kate.

"Hang on there Rambo," came Chloe's voice and he turned to see Chloe and Seann standing behind him.

"What ?" he snapped.

"You start talking about lawyer's I'm gonna whoop your butt every time, cause I've got the best damn lawyer in America waiting to back me up," she smiled sweetly.

"Who have you got ? You lot are seventeen. How could you get a lawyer, let alone a good one ?" he laughed.

"You ever heard of Mr Eko ?" she asked him.

"Of course, he's the best lawyer in the state's," he said impatiently.

"Well he owed my mum a favour, so right now he's making damn sure you can't get your grubby hand's anywhere near Kate Austen or any money that may have been left to her in her mother's will. Game. Set. Match," Chloe said smugly and sat down leaving everyone speechless and more than one open mouth.

**A/N: There ya go. Whoo go Chloe. I need to have Mr Eko in the story as the best damn lawyer in America. Heh heh heh. Do tha review. I think I almost cried writing this chapter. :'( **


	17. Chapter 17

After once again being outwitted by a teenager, Wayne had decided to get pissed. Yelling thing's at the top of his voice, spouting rude lyriced song's and obsenitie's at every woman in the room, he had narrowly avoided a beating from Jack after calling Kate a sexy slut. She had told him to leave it.

"Come on sweetie let's go. I don't want to see him ruin my mom's funeral," she had said quietly and taking Jack's arm, she and the other's had left the building.

The drive back had been fairly uneventful aside from Chloe's mother ringing to say that everything was arranged and Wayne couldn't have custody of Kate. Kate had hugged Chloe tightly unable to stop saying thank you.

After everyone had gone to bed that night, Jack lay beside Kate as she cuddled up to him. "Jack ?" she said.

"Yeah ?" he answered, resting his hand on her stomach.

"I'm sorry," she said, sounding upset.

"About what sweetie ?" Jack asked, turning to face her.

"About not feeling up to sex right now," Kate answered.

"Kate baby, your going through a very rough time right now. If we don't have sex then that's fine as long as I can comfort my girl," he said gently. Kate realised that Jack really was the most amazing guy she had ever been with. Kate pushed herself forward and her lip's met his in a slow kiss. Licking her tongue over his lip's, she was rewarded to feel his tongue glide over her's. Breaking away she looked at him.

"Please make love to me," she pleaded.

"Are you sure ?" he asked, his hand coming to rest on her side.

"Yes, I'm sure," Kate replied, moving to kiss him again. Jack moved to sit up. "What's wrong ?" Kate asked, upset.

"Nothing sweetie, I just want to try something," he said, pulling of his boxer's he sat cross legged on the bed. Kate eyed his hard member hungrily, but still curious as to what he was doing, she waited. "Come here," Jack said. Kate crawled over the bed to him, disposing of her bra and pantie's as she went.

"What do I do ?" she asked, wondering what Jack had in mind.

"Wrap your leg's around my back and your arm's around my neck," he said softly. Kate realised what he wanted to do. She lowered herself onto him, snaking her leg's and arm's around him as she did. Kate moaned softly as he filled her, and his hand's came to her side's to help her raise off him. She wriggled about a bit, causing them both to moan. Kate's hand's found his shoulder's and she rose up and sank back down, clenching her muscle's as he filled her again. As Kate's hip's rocked against his, Jack lowered his head to lavish attension on her breast's. Kate arched into him, crying out as his tongue flicked at her sensitive peak's. As she continued to rock on him, both felt the rising tide of ecstacy begin to build inside of them. "I love you," Jack moaned.

"I love you too," Kate gasped as his hand trailed down her stomach, coming to stop at her clit. He rubbed her gently and Kate cried out. Finally Jack felt Kate tighten around him and their hip's stilled as they both came, moaning and panting in pleasure. Slowly their breathing became normal again. Kate stayed with him inside her, needing to feel him. Jack realised that tear's were streaming down Kate's cheek's.

"Are you okay ?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Kate replied, resting her head in the crook of Jack's neck and placing kisses on it. Kate gently slipped off him, and they lay, side by side, kissing and comforting. Both fell asleep, in each other's embrace.

Outside the window, Wayne turned of his camcorder, a wicked smile plastered on his face.

**A/N: I know short chapter, sorry. I've lost my whole story on the computer so I'm writing from memory alone. What is Wayne the pervert up to ? Will he ever be caught ? Find out next time on LOVE WILL HEAL Y... You know what screw that. THE JEX FILE'S. Heh heh heh.**


	18. Chapter 18

Waking the next morning, Jack stroked Kate's hair and whispered to her to wake up. "Kate we need to go get the stuff that your mom left you, from the house," he whispered.

"Do we have to go ?" asked Kate.

"Yes we do, but Chloe, Seann and Sawyer will be coming with us," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now up you get."

Kate moaned, sitting on the edge of the bed, as Jack went to the bathroom.

"Do you think ass face will be there ?" called Jack from the bathroom.

"Hopefully not," Kate answered, praying to whatever God was up there that he wasn't.

Later that day, Sawyer drove them to Kate's old house. Seeing it again bought back painful memory's for Kate but she slipped her hand into Jack's and she felt better. Walking to the house, Kate knocked. No sound came from the house and she tried again.

"Is the wanker even in ?" asked Sawyer peering through the darkened window's.

"Kate his truck isn't in the garage," Jack said.

"How are we gonna get in ?" Seann wondered. As he said that the door swung open.

"God you people have bad memorie's," Chloe muttered as she put the hairpin back into her pocket.

A while later three large boxe's had been piled into Sawyer's car and they were looking for anything else that Kate wanted to take. "Didn't the lawyer say that your mom left a video for you ?" asked Jack and Kate nodded.

"Well I found a box of video's over here," Chloe said, indicating the large box in the corner.

"We're gonna have to try them all, cause there's no more room in the car," Sawyer sighed. Seann handed Kate a video and she slipped it in to the player. An image flashed up on the screen and both Jack and Kate paled.

"That son of a bitch !" Jack roared. Kate's hand was over her mouth.

"He filmed us having sex ?" she said, disgusted at what Wayne had done. It was the time after Wayne had come to Jack's house after the prom.

"You don't think that all them have you guy's on it ?" Seann said.

"They better not cause if they do I'm gonna make Wayne suffer worse than I am now," Jack choked out. Kate pressed stop on the video and Sawyer picked up the box.

"What are you doing ?" Kate asked.

"Well if these do have you two on them, then do you wan't Wanye to keep watching them ?" he said.

"Yeah it's better if you two watch them so you can find your mom's video," Chloe said.

"Then we'll destroy them sweetie okay ?" Jack said.

"We need to keep them," Kate said.

"Why ?" Jack asked shocked.

"Because I'm gonna take them to the police," Kate replied.

"Good for you," Chloe said. They walked out of the house and down to the car. Sawyer, Seann, Chloe and Jack caught each other's eye's and they knew that Wayne would regret this.

Jack and Kate sat on the bed that night, playing the video's trying to find Kate's mom. Jack couldn't believe that he had filmed everytime that he and Kate had made love. Soon they got to the last tape. "This has to be it," Jack said, pushing in the last tape. But it wasn't.

"Oh my God Jack," Kate said. "He was watching us last night," she cried. Their love making last night had been caught on camera by a pervert. Jack's blood boiled in his vein's.

"He isn't going to get away with this," Jack growled. Kate buried her head into Jack's chest and he wrapped his arm's around her.

**A/N: I've got three word's to describe the next chapter. Wayne Bashing Literally. :D Hopefully ye shall enjoy.**


	19. Chapter 19

A loud bang on the door the next morning, alerted them from their breakfast. Jack walked into the hall and pulled the door open. Wayne stood in front of him, sneering. "i want some of my stuff back," he said. Jack decided to play it cool.

"Like what ?" he said.

"A box of video's, had some personal stuff on them," Wayne replied. Jack's eye's flashed black and his fist's clenched at his side's.

"Hold on," he said and made his way back into the kitchen.

"Who is it sweetie ?" asked Kate.

"It's Wayne, he want's his video's back," Jack growled.

"He what ?" exclaimed Chloe and Jack nodded.

"I figured we could give him something else though," Jack grinned, evily.

"Good idea," Seann said and he, Sawyer and Chloe pushed away from the table. Walking into the hall, they pulled Wayne inside.

"What the hell ?" said Wayne, before a fist hit him in the face. Wayne stumbled backward's and fell on his ass. A kick was delivered to his rib's next and Wayne groaned in pain.

"I don't think we're done yet," Chloe said, kicking Wayne once again.

"Far from it," Jack growled, bringing his fist down onto Wayne's face. Ten minute's later they had made it clear to Wayne that if he ever came near them again the next beating would be worse. He stumbled from the house and back to his truck, blood trickling down his face and his rib's cracked. They had also warned him if he went to the police they would give the police the video's that Wayne had filmed and have him put away.

"I don't think Wayne will be bothering us again baby," Jack said, pressing a kiss onto Kate's forehead.

"I've never seen you like that before," Kate said pulling away. "You were out of control."

"I know but you know I'd never hurt you, right ?" Jack asked. His nerve's were in tatter's. Was Kate afriad of him ?

"I know that. I just thought it was really hot," she smiled softly.

"Really ?" asked Jack.

"Yeah. I like my man to be a man and you are more man than any of my old boyfriend's," Kate giggled as he picked up in his arm's, carrying her up the stair's. Placing her on the bed, Jack knelt in front of her. "What are you up too ?" she asked as his hand's found her thigh's. Jack didn't reply he just pulled her PJ's down and was happy to see that no underwear was present.

"I' think you'll enjoy this," Jack growled and raised Kate's leg's, hooking them over his shoulder's. Jack moved his lip's down the inside of Kate's thigh's, his stubble scratching her lightly. Kate let out a low moan as his breath rested on her wet center. Without warning Jack plunged his tongue inside her and Kate bucked her hip's and cried out. Moving his tongue inside her, Jack's hand's slid to Kate's hip's and pulled her closer to him. Kate moved her hand's to Jack's head and her finger's ran through his short hair, trying to reign him in closer. Jack moved his tongue out of her and Kate groaned in protest. Jack smiled and his finger's found her opening and pushed inside her. Kate forgot about everything as his lip's found her clit, sucking and biting lightly as his finger's moved inside her slowly bringing her to release.

"Jack please," she whimpered and Jack added a third finger into her, streching her wider. Kate gasped and was unable to hold on any longer. She cried out loudly and Jack moved his lip's to her center, licking and lapping at the release that flooded from her.

"Good girl," Jack said as Kate lay limp on the bed.

"Oh dear God where did you learn to do that," Kate said breathlessly, streaching out as Jack moved to lay beside her.

"It just came to me," he grinned.

"Bad pun baby," Kate purred as she curled into him.

"I love you," Jack said, wrapping his arm's around her.

"Mmmm I love you too and especially the thing's you do to me," Kate replied, buring her head into Jack's chest.

"Can we destroy those video's ?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I don't want anyone else seeing what we do," Kate answered, lightly massaging Jack through his boxer's.

"That's good," Jack sighed and Kate slipped her hand under the soft material of his boxer's, to find the hardness that was hidden inside. Kate stroked him lightly before straddling him and pulling his boxer's off compleatly. She pumped his hardened length slowly, taking time to tease his head with her thumb and using the pre-cum to make his length slicker.

"That good ?" Kate asked and Jack was only able to nod his approval, unable to choke out any word's as Kate pumped him faster. She brought Jack to his release and he let out a long moan, his hip's bucking involentarily. Kate cleaned him off with her tongue and kissed her way up his chest to his neck. Snuggling into him, Kate asked "Do we have to do anything today ?"

"No, there's nothing to do. Even if there is the other's will take care of it," Jack answered her pulling the cover's over them.

"Good."

Downstair's, Shannon and Sawyer were in the middle of an argument. "You can not," Sawyer growled.

"I can too," Shannon argued back. The spectator's rolled their eye's. They had been in the same argument for twenty minute's and no-one was allowed to leave until it was resolved.

"You can't drive !" Sawyer growled.

"I can too, come on guy's back me up ," Shannon said.

"Oh please. The old lady incident ? I almost died," Chloe said.

"And that time you almost hit the lamp post," Seann added.

"And the time..." Claire started, but Shannon interupted.

"Okay fine I can't drive," she said throwing her hand's up in the air.

"Ha told ya," Sawyer smirked triumphantly. Shannon glowered at them.

"Die redneck," she muttered under her breath.

**A/N: There ya go. Wayne bashing. Zipidi do da. Zipidi ay. My oh my what a wonderful day.**


	20. Chapter 20

Two day's later the group went back to school. Jack and Kate stayed at home because Kate still felt that she couldn't face school. Chloe sat down at the lunch at their table, whistling a catchy tune. "What's that song called ?" asked Shannon.

"It's by Elton John. You know the song. I'm a bitch I'm a bitch, oh the bitch is back," Chloe sang.

"Oh I like that one !" Claire smiled from her position in Sawyer's arms.

"Oh"

"My"

"God !" Seann exclaimed and pointed to the door. They turned around and were faced with what some people would call a cruel irony. Ana Lucia had entered the hall, followed by a crowd of people.

"Didn't we get rid of her ?" Chloe hissed and Shannon shrugged her shoulder's.

"Is it just me or is her fan club bigger than before ?" gulped Seann.

"Oh yeah, it is," Sawyer responed being the only one who's jaw was not trailing the floor.

"Why didn't our plan work ?" asked Shannon.

"How the hell should I know ?" said Seann.

"Is that Charlie ?" Claire asked and pointed to a boy who was tailing Ana.

"Holy Banana Monkey's ! It is !" Chloe answered.

"Banana monkey's ?" Shannon snorted.

"I'm gonna kill the little bastard," Sawyer growled going to get up.

"No sweetie don't," Claire begged. Sawyer sat back down and wrapped his arms around her. Ana marched over to them, looking confident.

"Hello moron's," she said.

"If we're moron's and we're in a higher class than you, then what doe's that make you ?" asked Chloe politly smiling at Ana.

"Uhh well uh Shut up !" cried Ana and she turned, stalking off to her groupie's.

"At least she's still as dumb," Seann said trying to lighten the situation.

"Yeah, we can still outwit her at every corner," Claire added.

"I suppose were just gonna have to think of another way to get rid of her," Chloe stated. "Not murder, sweetie," she said before Seann could speak.

"Aww," he huffed.

Getting back that day, they explained the situation to Jack and Kate. The pair were just as shocked as the rest of them. "But we got rid of her !" Jack whined.

"How could she still have groupies ? I mean more than she had before we spread the rumors ?" Kate wondered.

"Who know's," Chloe sighed, her head in her hand's.

"Maybe she ,well, I don't know how to finish," Seann said. The other's gave him strange look's and went back to their own thought's.

"What if we kill her ?" Shannon suggested.

"I told you before, no murder !" Chloe said.

"Anyway evil dosn't die so easily," Sawyer said. Jack looked at Kate, her eye's were starting to brim with tear's.

"Guy's please !" he hissed, putting his arm around Kate.

"Oh God we're sorry Kate !" Shannon exclaimed and they apologised.

"It's fine. Anyway we need to get rid of Ana," Kate said, wiping at her eye's. The sat in silence for a moment.

"Well we've covered lesbianism and slagging off," Sawyer said holding up two finger's.

"And drug's," Claire spoke up.

"And drug's," Sawyer added.

"Well let's think harder," Kate said.

"Why don't we get her expelled ?" said Seann.

"You know that would work !" Jack said.

"How though ?" Shannon asked and they once again fell into silence.

The next day Kate and Jack had come to school, just to catch a glimpse of the megabitch once again. As usual they got more than a glimpse. "Oh well look who's back," Ana said, santuring over to their lunch table. Jack and Kate sighed simultaniously.

"What do you want ?" asked Jack.

"I wanted to laugh at you guy's and where's the other thing ? The one dating gay boy there," She pointed to Seann. They took it that she meant Chloe. They were about to answer when a voice came from behind her.

"Open your eye's instead of your mouth, Ana," Chloe said pushing past her and sitting next to a wounded Seann.

"Shouldn't you hold off on the gay joke's ?" said Kate. "How is your ho anyway ?"

"You bitch !" Ana exclaimed glaring at Kate. A cruel smile appeared on her face. "Didn't your mom die ? Should've kicked it earlier. Then you wouldn't be here," Ana smirked. Kate let the word's wash over her and took off from the table, running down the corridor.

"KATE !" Jack yelled, taking off after her. Ana turned to the rest of the group but she was lost in a dog pile as the frind's dived on her, pulling hair and punching Ana on the nose. An amused Mr. Locke watched. Having heard most of the conversation he knew that Ana wouldn't get off lightly with this. Ana's groupie's joined in, causing an all out dog fight in the canteen. As the teacher's arrived Chloe alerted the other member's of the group and they ducked out of the canteen, running out of the school.

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter. I now back at school and I find it hard to write when I've got homework on my mind. Oh well. I'M A BITCH, I'M A LOVER, I'M A CHILD, I'M A MOTHER, I'M A SINNER, I'M A SAINT, I DO NOT FEEL ASHAMED !**


	21. Chapter 21

"Kate, sweetie ?" Jack said softly as he approached her. Kate had run to the only place she could think of, the park. Sitting on the swing's she heard Jack come closer. Kate didn't answer him. Jack sat on the swing next to her and pushed himself with his leg's, so that he moved slightly. "Kate, you know not to listen to Ana," he said, stroking a stray piece of hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear.

"I know. I just want my mom back," Kate whimpered and Jack slid from the swing to kneal in front of her. He slipped a finger under her chin and raised her head, so that he locked eye's with her.

"Kate I know it hurt's. If there was something I could do I would because it's killing me to know that your in pain. I'm alway's going to be there for you, no matter what happen's. So will Chloe, Seann, Shannon, Claire and Sawyer. Even Boone !" he said and this elicted a small smile from Kate. "You know that you can tell me anything and if I can help you, tell me. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I would do anything for you," he finished, tear's rolling down both of their cheek's as he pulled her into his arm's.

Chloe, Seann, Shannon, Claire and Sawyer sat in Jack's living room, contemplating sending out a search party, when the door opened. Jack came into the living room.

"Kate's tired you guy's, she's gonna go to bed. Did you guy's get in trouble ?" he said.

"No, we got a few punche's in though," Seann smiled.

"Yeah don't worry about us. You look like your going to collapse any minute. You and Kate go to bed and rest," Chloe said to him and Jack smiled greatfully at his friend's.

"Thank's guy's it means a lot," Jack said sounding tired. He closed the door and his footstep's died away.

"Will they be okay ?" asked Sawyer, looking at the door.

"They'll be fine," Shannon replied as she lay on the sofa.

"How complicated are our lives ?" Claire said, stroking her ever growing stomach.

"Well at least we all have each other," Seann said.

"Yeah," Chloe said, pushing Shannon onto the floor, and sitting on the sofa.

"Hey !" Shannon cried indignantly.

"You'll be fine, you've suffered enough blow's to the head, one more won't make a difference," Chloe giggled and Shannon sent a glare her way. Seann jumped over the back of the sofa and landed next to Chloe.

"I can't believe Charlie though," Shannon said sitting on the arm of the chair.

"Yeah well neither can we, but we're going to have to deal," Sawyer said, looking as if he wasn't dealing very well at all.

"If he start's to mouth off I'm gonna kick his ass," Seann said.

"You guy's won't do anything to get you in trouble, will you ?" Claire asked, looking pleadingly at Sawyer.

"No baby we won't do anything," he said and kissed the top of her head. Claire seemed happy with his responce and snuggled into his embrace.

Upstair's, Kate was in the shower. Hot water cascaded down her back and the steam made it almost impossible to see through the glass. Jack knocked on the door and called into her. "Kate you done ?" he asked.

"No, but come on in," she called back and Jack entered the bathroom. Jack looked at her shape admiringly through the glass. Kate poked her head round the door. "What you in for ?" she asked.

"I've come for a shave," Jack answered.

"No !" Kate said quickly. "Don't shave."

"Why not ?" Jack asked. Kate looked embarrased. "Kate ?" Jack pushed.

"I like to run my hand over it," she said. "And when you kiss me it scratches me and it feel's good," she finished akwardly, before her head dissapeared back into the shower.

"Hey," Jack said and opened the shower door. "Wow." He stopped.

"If you wanted to get in the shower with me you only had to ask," Kate giggled and Jack's mouth hung open. Kate rolled her eye's and snatched the towel from around his waist. Kate pulled him inside by his hand and Jack was met with a beautiful sensation of hot water running down his body. Kate's arm's went around his neck and she pulled him in for a kiss. Jack pushed his tongue into her mouth and Kate responded with a low moan. As Jack's tongue roamed Kate's mouth, her hand's roamed his body, slipping behind him to grip his butt. Jack pulled away.

"Damn your irrisistibility," he growled and Kate felt him harden against her. Jack's tongue ran down her neck with the water, stopping at the dip in her collarbone.  
He placed a chaste kiss on the spot, before kissing his way back up and finding her lip's again.

"Inside me now," she whimpered as he took a nipple into his mouth. Jack smiled at her order and his hand's stopped at her hip's, pulling her tightly against him.

"What was that ?" he whispered into her ear, nibbling it.

"Please, make love to me," she moaned, as he teased her, rubbing his hard member against her wet center but going no further.

"That's better," he growled and with no warning he pushed himself inside her. Kate's eye's widened in shock, before hooding with pleasure. Kate raised her hand to his face and ran her hand over his stubble to the back of his neck, before pulling him into a rough kiss. Jack pushed inside her, using long strokes. Kate started to make whimpering noises in the back of her throat as he pushed inside her, a little deeper each time. Kate's muscle's contracted around him and Jack moaned in pleasure. His hand slid down her stomach to roughly pinch her clit. Kate cried out and arched against him. With a final thrust Jack came inside her and Kate dropped her head on his shoulder, panting.

"Wow, our first time in a shower," she breathed.

"Yeah, I'll never be able to come into this shower again without remembering that," Jack panted pulling out of Kate. Both moaned at the loss of contact but then they noticed something. The water was getting colder.

"Someone's using the tap's," Kate said panicking. A blast of icey water shot from the shower head and the pair yelled in shock, barely managing to get out of the shower. Jack reached in to turn it off. He turned to a shivering Kate and he wrapped a towel around her, drying her off, then himself. Kate slipped on a bra and pantie's and Jack put on a pair of boxer's and they got into the bed. Jack wrapped his arm's around Kate and soon the pair were asleep.

Downstair's Shannon hummed to herself while washing the dishes.

**A/N: There you have it. Another chappie. I feel bad cause I've got a cold, but I couldn't let my story lie for that long. Until next time Happy Camper's.**


	22. Chapter 22

Four month's later a lot had happened to the group, but they still had the excitment of the pregnancy to look forward to and it wasn't that far away. The couple's were happy together and Shannon was now dating and Iraqi boy named Sayid. Ana had been removed from school after Locke had blamed her for starting the fight in the school canteen. No-one had seen or heard from Charlie or Wayne and Kate was slowly starting to recover from losing her mother. Now Sawyer was impatiently pacing in the waiting room of the hospital and he was making Seann, Jack and Sayid dizzy.

"Will you stop pacing man, the baby will be fine," Jack reassured him.

"Say's doctor boy here," Sawyer snapped. He was incredably frustrated because the girl's had gone in with Claire and he wasn't allowed. Kate burst through the door's.

"Kate ?" Jack asked.

"She's had the baby !" Kate shouted before running back into the room.

"Or just leave us hanging," Seann said, running into the room behind her, closly followed by the other's. The sight that greeted them was amazing. Claire was nursing a newborn wrapped in a blue blanket and the girl's were crowded around her. The girl's immediatly went to their boyfriend's side's, so that Sawyer could see the baby. He slowly made his way over to her. He peered into the blanket and stroked the boy's face.

"What's his name ?" he asked gently so as not to wake the sleeping infant.

"His name's Aaron James," Claire smiled at him and Sawyer felt himself swell with pride.

Jack kissed Kate's hair and she looked up at him. "Aaron's beautiful," she said.

"Yeah and his uncle's are so gonna teach him the way's of our world," Jack grinned.

Chloe giggled as she overheard Jack say that. "Oh no he's gonna be a momma's boy," she said.

"Your not turning him into a gay princess either," Seann said.

"Well your not gonna turn him into a hard fighten, macho man," Shannon argued.

"You know I think he kinda complete's our little family, don't you ?" Jack asked. They all nodded, entranced by the baby who had started to gurgle in Sawyer's arm's.

"Hey little fella, I'm gonna be your daddy," Sawyer smiled at the boy. Claire broke into a delighted smile at this and so did the other's.

"Can we steal him ?" Shannon asked playfully.

"No sweetie I think Claire would like to keep him," Sayid chuckled.

A nurse bustled in and shooed them all out insisting that Claire needed her rest. Taking one last look at the baby, everyone but Sawyer left to spend the night in the waiting room.

**A/N: Okay short chappie but next'll be longer. I've got like a billion homework's so update's should be so so. Roger over and out.**


	23. Chapter 23

Jack woke during the night and streched his cramped leg's. He suddenly wondered why he could stretch. Didn't Kate fall asleep on his chest ? He looked around and he couldn't see the girl's. He moved from the seat's and stood up. "Kate ?" he whispered. No answer. He heard voice's coming from the dimly light hall and he walked to the corner close enough to hear them. It was definatly them.

"I don't know how to tell him," Shannon sniffed.

"How did this happen ?" he heard Kate say.

"I don't know it just happened I guess," Shannon replied.

"Thing's don't just happen," Chloe hissed and Shannon burst into tear's.

"Who was he ?" Kate asked and Shannon stopped sobbing long enough to choke out one name.

"Charlie," Shannon sobbed her heart out. Jack heard a thud and peered round the corner. Chloe was lying on the ground possibly unconscience. Kate was kneeling beside her and after a few second's Chloe managed to stand up again. Using the wall for support she stood shakily.

"Charlie ?" she managed to get out. "Of all the friggin people you cheat on Sayid with Charlie ?" Jack stood stock still. He didn't know weather to kill Shannon or kill that slime ball Charlie.

"That's the thing. I don't remember it," Shannon sniffed. "I was in the bar on my first drink and Charlie came over. He said he wanted to apologise for his behaviour and he seemed so genuine. He told me he'd watch my drink while I went to the ladie's. I came back and he ordered me another so I chugged the rest of that one. Thing's get really hazy from there," she explained. "The next thing I wake up in a bed without my clothes."

Jack suddenly felt sick. Charlie wouldn't. He just wouldn't do that.

"Oh my God. You don't think he could have drugged you ?" asked Kate and Shannon gasped.

"Oh God no please. Please no. He wouldn't would he ?" Shannon sobbed and sank to her knee's.

Chloe leaned on the wall. "Shannon as much as I don't want to say it and as much as you don't want to hear it. I think you were raped sweetie," Chloe said softly and sank down to next to Shannon. Shannon burst into fresh flood's of tear's and she wasn't the only one. Jack, Kate and Chloe were sobbing with her. Knowing that her life could be ruined. That their old friend was a sick pervert and was never coming back. Also knowing that their live's were now officially screwed up. Jack decided to make his presence known. He stepped out and the girl's looked at him in alarm. Shannon relaxed when she saw that it wasn't Sayid.

"Jack how long have you been standing there ?" Kate asked him.

"Long enough," Jack said, wiping his tears away.

"Please don't tell anyone Jack," Shannon cried and Jack went to hug her.

"I'll keep my mouth shut," Jack said. Kate knealt down in front of them. She slipped her hand into Jack's before continuing.

"Shannon we need to go to the police," she said although she knew what the response would be.

"No !" Shannon said. "I can't."

"Why the hell not ?" Chloe asked.

"Because Sayid will know what happened," Shannon explained.

"Shannon what happened wasn't your fault. Sayid will know that," Jack said softly.

"I didn't ask for your advice now leave me alone," Shannon snapped and forced herself out of the hug they were in and stalked off to the waiting room.

"What are we gonna do guy's ?" asked Chloe and Jack and Kate sighed.

"I've no idea, but first I'm gonna kill Charlie Pace," Jack growled.

"Jack please don't go after Charlie. I know you wanna protect Shannon but you might make it worse sweetie," Kate said, placing her hand on his chest to calm him.

"Your right. I'll leave Charlie alone. Until we get Shannon to the police then I'll go strangle him with his own nervous system," he growled.

"Same here," Chloe said and they fell into silence.

They sat there for a good twenty minute's before Jack suggested they go back to sleep. The girls gladly agreed. Maybe thing's would look better in the morning.

**A/N: Please don't kill me. Lovely angst was needed but don't worry. My writing will get cheerful again. D I didn't put this at the start of my story but it is dedicated to my brother Alan. May he rest in peace.**


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning they awoke to the crie's of baby Aaron. The group slowly opened the door to Claire's room and they couldn't stop themselves from going ' awwwwwwww'. Sawyer was curled up next to Claire and she was holding Aaron in her arms. Shannon had distanced herself from the group and Sayid was looking at her strangly. Sawyer stirred at the baby's cries and he looked at Claire and then at Aaron. A huge smile broke out on his face and he placed a kiss on Claire's cheek,

"Morning," he said.

"Morning guy's," Jack stated and he sat in the vacated chair. Kate sat on his lap while the other's took up various position's in the room. A silence swept over the room and they all looked around awkwardly. Soon Aaron had started to whimper again and they seemed greatful for the distraction.

"He's so cute," Kate said leaning over the baby. The infant immediatly stopped crying and gurgled, suddenly fascinated with Kate hair. "Can I ?" Kate asked and held out her arm's. Claire nodded and passed the baby to Kate. Kate rocked the child as it laughed and batted at her brown lock's. The group sat mesmirised as Kate kissed the child gently, passing him back to his mother. A knock came at the door and they snapped out of it. They looked around as the nurse came in and checked the baby.

"Well it's seems that you and the baby are doing fine. You should be able to leave later," the older woman smiled. She took the chart from the end of the bed and left them alone.

"Well as long as you leave today. I don't want to sleep on that chair again," Seann said, cricking his neck. "Hey that remind's me, where were you guy's last night ?" he asked. Chloe, Shannon and Kate looked nervous.

"We had to go to the bathroom and didn't want to go around on our own," Kate said. Seann seemed content with the explination and didn't question thing's further. They sat in a comfortable silence, the occasional gurgle coming from Aaron. Soon they left so that Claire could get some more sleep and they exited into the hall.

"Anyone want coffee ? Let's go Shannon, Kate, Jack," Chloe said and pulled them along behind her. Seann, Sayid and Sawyer exchanged galnce's but shrugged it off and sat down on the plastic seat's.

Why did you pull us off like that ?" Shannon snapped and Chloe looked at her angerily.

"Don't you snap at me !" she barked. "You can't keep this hidden. Charlie needs to pay for what he's done and I don't want him coming near that baby. Now you get your ass to a police station this afternoon or I'll kick it there for you !" she ordered.

"I'm not going okay !" Shannon said and she turned as if to leave but Jack caught her arm. "Get off me !" she growled.

"Don't order me around Shannon," Jack said darkly and Shannon jerked her arm from his grasp.

"Shannon please you need to keep Charlie away from the baby. What if he show's up here ?" Kate tried to reason with her. Shannon didn't even look back as she walked away.

"Shannon get your stubborn ass back here !" Chloe shouted but Shannon ignored her. Chloe sighed and leaned against the vending machine.

"What the hell can we do ?" Jack asked.

"What if Charlie doe's it again ?" Kate wondered and Chloe's anger got the better of her.

"I can't believe that son of a bitch. He poses as our friend for ten friggin year's then doe's this. I'm gonna get that worm if it's the last thing I do," she panted, finally getting it out of her system.

"Calm down, please," Kate said and rested her hand on Chloe's shoulder. She breathed out.

"I'll be fine. I just don't want Charlie to see that baby," Chloe said and Jack nodded.

"He dosn't desevrve to see it," he said.

"Come on let's go back," Kate said taking Jack's hand. They walked back to chaos.

"What in holy hell !" Jack roared as he pushed through the crowd's to see Claire being held as she sobbed her heart out. Tears rolled down Sawyer's cheek's.

"What happened ?" Kate demanded.

"Charlie, he, he took the baby," Shannon choked out.

"Oh fuck no," Chloe said and made her way over to Seann. "What happened baby ?" she asked.

"We went to look for you guy's and we heard Claire scream and we came running. We found her like this," he said and ran his hand's over his face. Chloe kissed him and went back to Shannon. She grabbed her by the collar and growled, "Get to the police now. Tell them everything."

"As for us. We've got a baby to get back," Jack said and they promised Claire thay'd get him back. Jack, Kate, Chloe and Seann ran out of the hospital looking for any sign of Charlie.

"We''ll go to his house first," Jack said and they set of in his car to hunt down Charlie Pace.

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like forever. Anywhoo we're now starting OPERATION HUNT DOWN CHARLIE PACE. Please review. Over and Out.**


	25. Chapter 25

Jack drove like a madman to Charlie's house, coming to a screeching halt outside. The four friends scrambled from the car and ran to the house. Jack pounded on the door and Charlie's dad came out.

"What do you want ?" he asked.

"We want to know where that son of your's is," Chloe said coming forward.

"Why what has he done ?" Mr Pace asked.

"He's kidnapped Claire's baby. He came to the hospital and took the baby and we can't find him," Seann said.

"He's bloody done what !" Charlie's dad seemed to pale considerably.

"Any idea where he could have gone ?" Kate asked him and he shook his head.

"None. He said this morning that he was going out and that was it,"

"Well now what are we gonna do ? This was our only lead and I'm not sitting around and waiting for the police," Jack said his anger threatening to take over him.

"We need to find him and quickly," Seann said.

"He's been calling his aunt Clara a lot this week, talking in secret and what not. Maybe he's gone there," Mr Pace said looking hopeful.

"His aunt lives in Iowa, dosn't she ?" Chloe said and he nodded.

"Let's go," Seann said and they turned to go.

"Wait ! I'll come with you," Mr Pace said.

"No your family's caused quite enough trouble," Jack said and they piled into the car, leaving Mr Pace in a fog of dust.

"We need to tell Claire and the other's where we're going and we need supplies like money and clothes," Kate said to the other's.

"Right. We'll make a quick stop to our houses and then we're going to Iowa," Jack said and he sharply turned.

"I'll talk to my mom and tell her where I'm going. I'll need her to get in touch with Mr Eko too," Chloe said.

"Why Mr Eko ?" Seann asked. The other's exchanged glances.

"Em Charlie drugged Shannon and we think she was raped," Kate said quickly.

"WHAT !" Seann exploded his head nearly hitting the roof of the car.

"Don't worry man. We'll kill Charlie when we get there," Jack smirked humorlessly. He pulled up in front of his house and he and Kate went inside, coming back out ten minute's later with two cases. They rammed them into the trunk and got back into the car.

"Right to mine then," Chloe said and Jack drove them to the giant hotel on the edge of town. A while later they came to Mandin Hotel and Chloe and Seann got out.

"Don't be long," Kate said and they gave her a thumb's up. Around fifteen minute's later Chloe came running out with a case, followed by Seann. They got inside the car and Chloe looked flushed.

"You okay ?" Jack asked.

"Yeah my mom say's to be careful and she'll get in touch with Mr Eko as soon as she can," Chloe said as Jack started the car.

"Good. Well then to Iowa I guess," Kate said and they set off.

Three hour's later they weren't even a quarter of the way there and they were getting tired. "How long did you say it would take ?" Kate asked Jack.

"Around two maybe three day's," he sighed.

"How about we stop and get some food ?" Seann said and they agreed highly, pulling over to a diner. They locked the car and entered the warm atmosphere of the diner, taking a seat next to the window.

"So we'll have to sleep in the car tonight," Chloe said.

"Yeah, we should be okay. It's not too cramped so we'll be able to stretch," Jack said and signalled for a waitress to come over. They placed their order's and they were once again left alone.

"I just thought of something. How our we gonna get the baby back ? What if Charlie won't let us take him ?" Seann asked.

"Well he stole the baby. We can steal it back," Chloe said and Jack nodded.

"But only if it's nessicary," he said and they all nodded.

"We'd heve more normality in our live's if we lived with the Simpson's," Kate smiled and Jack chuckled.

"Yeah," he smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead. Their food was delivered to them and they ate happily, knowing that soon they would be on the road again and they had no idea what they were going to find.

**A/N: ROADTRIP ROADTRIP Heh heh. Is Charlie really at his aunt's ? Will they ever get the baby back ? And will there be smut in the next chapter. Just wait and see.**


	26. Chapter 26

Later that night after about an hour's drive they pulled over to try and get some sleep. Chloe and Seann settled in the back under some blanket's and were soon asleep. Jack slid out of the car and Kate followed him."Jack ?" she whispered into the darkness. She couldn't see him anywhere. An arm shot out and encircled her waist, pulling her against a taunt body.

"Hey," he breathed into her ear and she sighed out of relief and anticipation.

"What are you doing out here ?" she asked him.

"I was waiting for you," he smirked even though she couldn't see him. He pressed against her harder and she whimpered, wiggling slightly. Jack's other hand slipped to the crotch of her jeans and rubbed at her through the coarse material.

"Jack are you sure ? What about Chloe and Seann ?" Kate breathed even though she couldn't care less right now.

"They're dead to the world," Jack said and his hand slid under the fabric of her top, carressing her through her bra.

"Jack, oh my," Kate moaned. She went to turn but Jack stopped her.

"No I wanna take you from behind," he said and shiver's ran down Kate's spine at his word's. His hand's slid to her belt and swiftly undid it along with her pant's. He pushed them down to her ankle's and he pushed her legs apart futher. Kate's head fell back onto his shoulder as he undid his own pant's and Kate whimpered when she realized he wasn't wearing boxers.

"I'm so hard for you baby," Jack growled into her ear and Kate nearly came just from the sound of his voice. "Look's like your wet for me too," he said and he slid a finger inside of her. Kate let out a soft moan and her muscles clenched. Jack removed his finger and Kate tried to protest, but was silenced as his lip's found her neck.

"Jack please, baby," she said and rubbed against him. Jack grinned and in one motion he pushed inside of her. Kate's hips bucked at the intrusion and she moaned loudly. They both froze, panting, listening for any sign of life from the inside of the car. No sound came and they breathed a sigh of relief."Your gonna have to try and be quiet baby," Jack whispered as he started to move inside of her. Kate whimpered, nodding her head. Jack filled her perfectly and Kate bit her lip as he started to move faster. Jack's panting filled her ear's as he pounded into her and Kate suddenly went over the edge, desperatly trying to bite back her moans and find something to cling to. Jack's movement's stilled as she came and his lips slid over her neck.

"God Jack," she said, still feeling him hard inside her.

"You did good," he whispered and he started to pump inside her once again. Kate couldn't believe that she could feel herself start to rev up again. Jack's hand slid across her stomach and down to stroke her clit. Kate jumped as she felt herself almost go over again but she held back waiting for Jack. His movement's sped up and he moaned releasing inside of her and Kate let go, clenching her muscles as she came again. They slowly came down, panting as Jack left her and Kate whimpered at the loss.

"Do you think they heard ?" Kate panted.

"You could light fire cracker's off in the car and they wouldn't hear anything," Jack said and Kate laughed.

The next morning they all awoke bright and early to get a head start on their day. After about two hour's of driving, Chloe pointed out a sign.

"Doe's that say Welcome to Iowa ?" she questioned and they all looked around at the distancing sign.

"Yes I believe it doe's," Jack said.

"I thought you said three day's ?" Kate asked.

"Well me must have been further than we thought. Not to mention we've been driving over the speed limit for two hour's," Jack replied.

"No wonder I've been feeling sick," Seann said clutching his stomach.

"Chloe where doe's Charlie's aunt live ?" Jack asked her.

"He once told me her address but I forget. It was 56 Greenbow Lane or something like that. 56, 56... 56 GREENVILLE STREET ! That's it," she said and Jack grinned.

"56 Greenville Street here we come then," Kate smiled and Jack sped up, turning a corner sharply.

Half and hour later they were still driving. "We've been driving in damn circle's," Seann moaned.

"I know that damn it," Jack snapped.

"Pull the car over," Chloe ordered and Jack pulled in. They got out to stretch and drink in the fresh air.

"Thank God for fresh air," Kate said and leaned against the side of the car. "I'm gonna go ask for directions," she said and they watched as she crossed the street and stopped a snotty looking buissness man. They saw her grin and she ran back over to them.

"Well did you find out where it is ?" Seann asked.

"I did," she said happily.

"Well ?" Jack said impatiently.

"We're standing in it," Kate grinned.

**A/N: Mwahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Well I had to end the chapter there cause I've got homework's. REVIEW PLEASE **


	27. Chapter 27

Jack led the other's down the street and they stopped outside the door of number 56. They exchanged look's and Seann banged on the door loudly. The door opened and they were met with the bloodshot eye's of Charlie. His eye's widened in fear at the people before him and he quickly tried to close the door.

"Charlie you son of a bitch, don't even try it," Jack said pushing at the door. Charlie pushed against the other side hard and nearly got it closed if it hadn't been for the other three throwing themselves at the door. They managed to keep it open but they froze when the cry of a baby reached their ear's. Charlie took their shock as an oppertunity to shut the door and he threw himself against it and sent the four friend's nearly tumbling down the steps.

"He has the baby for sure," Chloe sighed and sat down on the steps.

"How are we gonna get him back ?" Kate asked.

"We could always use our original plan," Seann suggested.

"The one we thought up in the car ?" Jack said and Seann nodded.

"So we break in tonight and take back the baby," Kate said and they all quietly nodded.

"Well we're gonna need thing's like rope and a baby seat for the car," Chloe suggested.

"Why rope ?" Seann asked and they looked around to Chloe.

"Well if we're going into that house through a window then we're gonna need rope to get back down with a baby," she explained.

"And black clothes," Seann said.

"And God know's what else. I feel ridiculous. It sound's like we're planning a robbery," Jack said and frustratedly kicked a rock down the steps.

"I know hunnie but we're getting Claire's baby back," Kate calmed him.

"Jack, we're gonna need to take the license plate off your car too," Chloe said and Jack nodded.

"Let's go shopping," Seann said and they took off in the car.

At three o'clock in the morning they parked down the street and four black clad figure's quietly padded down the alley way behind the house. "You got it ?" Jack asked Chloe and she nodded.

"The rope's in my bag," she whispered and they came to the wall behind number 56.

"Who's going over first ?" Kate asked in hushed voice.

"I'll go and look around," Chloe volenteered. Seann boosted her over and she was quickly over the wall. A few second's later she called that it was fine and they were all over in a matter of minutes.

"What room do you reckon it is ?" Seann asked and they looked between the two window's.

"That one has a little blue star in it, so it must be that one," Jack said, pointing to the right window.

"I've got the back door open," Kate said and they looked around.

"Good we won't have to climb back over that wall," Seann said.

"I'll go up first, tie the rope and see if we have the right bedroom. Kate if I do then you'll follow me and get Aaron. I'll lower you down with the baby and you guy's will wait for me," Chloe said and they all nodded. "Little help here guy's ?" she said and Jack and Seann went forward, helping her up to the window. Chloe gripped onto the ledge and pulled herself up slightly, just enough to see into the room. Sure enough there was a crib and a mobile in the corner. She attached the rope to the drain and picked at the latch on the window.

"Is it his room ?" Jack whispered up.

"Yeah but I can't get the damn latch undone," Chloe said back. A little click could be heard and Chloe sent down the signal for Kate.

"Kate be careful babe," Jack said, kissing her.

"I'll be fine, don't worry," she replied and started to climb the rope. When she reached the window Chloe helped her inside and they walked silently to the crib and looked in. Little Aaron was sound asleep, gurgling in his dreams.

"Come on," Chloe said and Kate scooped the baby up in her arms. Aaron let out a little cry and the girls froze. They listened for any noise coming from the bedroom next door but none could be heard. They sighed in relief, sneaking back to the window. Kate looked out and could see Jack and Seann at the bottom. She gave a thumbs up and the boy's high fived. Kate slowly made her way down the rope, making sure not to nudge the baby. She hopped down to the ground and was greeted with hug's from the boy's. Kate gave the baby to Seann and they waited for Chloe. Suddenly a crash echoed from the room and the light from the left bedroom came on. The three panicked and looked frantically for Chloe. She appeared at the window just as voices could be heard.

Chloe looked around at the opening door and could only think of one thing to do. Jump.

Fortunatly the fate's were looking down on her that day and as she jumped, she fell directly onto a large patch of grass. The light in Aaron's room came on and a woman could be heard screaming 'The baby's gone !'. They looked at each other panicked and made a mad dash with the child through the alley way door, speeding down the alley and down the street to the car. Siren's could be heard drawing nearer and they looked panicked. The rammed into the car, careful to strap Aaron in.

"Start the fucking car !" Seann said desperatly to Jack.

"I can't find my key's !" he said.

"Shit, now what ?" Kate said.

"Move over children," Chloe said and after a few second's the radio came on.

"You did it !" Jack shouted happily and he put the car into gear and they drove into the darkness. Siren's could be heard behind them and Chloe turned.

"They're on our tail ! Drive faster," she yelled and Jack sped up, sharply turning. He turned again and once again.

"Where the hell are you going ?" Seann yelled as he drove into an alley way and having found his key's, jammed them in and turned off the light's.

"Are you crazy !" Kate said.

"Shh, they'll drive right by us," Jack grinned and sure enough about two minute's later, three police cars sped past the alley, not sparing it a second glance.

"Your a freakin genius ! If I was single I'd kiss you," Chloe said and Seann nudged her. "I said if sweetie."

"Well I am going to kiss you," Kate said and leant over, her lips brushing over his. A soft moan from Aaron made them break apart.

"Shall we ?" Seann said, a grin plastered on his face.

"We shall," Chloe said and Jack started the car.

They drove into the darkness without a single glance back.

**A/N: There you go. A daring rescue attempt. Don't you love the fact that Jack was the only one to think about hiding in an ally ? Anywhoo I'm friggin depressed about that evil friggin promo. You know the one. Anyway please review and make me a happy jater bunny. :P**


	28. Chapter 28

Yawning, four weary travelers pulled into the hospital car park. Seann gently unstrapped Aaron, careful not to wake the dozing infant and passed him to Kate.

"Shall we go and alert the mother ?" Chloe smiled.

"Sure why not ?" Jack laughed and they walked up the step's, taking two at a time and practically going 50 miles an hour to get to the room Claire was in. What they saw shocked them.

"Where the hell is Claire ?" asked Kate and Sawyer, Shannon and Sayid looked up. Sawyer's eye's lit up at the sight of the baby and he rushed to take it from Kate's arms.

"Hey son," he said gently and the baby whimpered in his sleep.

"Okay let me rephrase Kate's question shall I ? Where the hell on earth is Claire ?" Chloe practically yelled but restrained herself on account of the baby.

"Claire's gone," Sayid said and their jaws hit the floor.

"What ? How ? What ?" Jack said, collapsing on a chair.

"She took off in the night. She's gone," Shannon whispered. They sent a glance at Sawyer and the baby. Sawyer was in tear's as he looked at the baby in his arm's.

"I'm gonna take care of him," he said confidently, not letting his voice shake from the emotions running through him.

"We'll help you man," Jack said.

"Of course we will," Kate said quietly, sitting on the bed.

"Every step of the way," Chloe smiled, although tears threatened to spill from all of their eye's

"She told me she loved me," Sawyer whispered, and his shoulders shook from the silent sobs racking his body. They all fell into the deafening silence that had threatened to overtake them and they stared anywhere except Sawyer and the baby.

Two day's later and thing were going from bad to worse. Shannon still hadn't gone to the police and Sayid was still clueless. Since everyone was living with Jack and Kate they never had a moment's peace, especially now with a baby. Sawyer had no idea when it came to children and most of it was done by either Shannon, Kate or Chloe. Everyone was tired because the baby woke them up at least three times a night. There was still no sign of Claire and worse was that journalists had not stopped hounding them since they got back. Every day they got more than five calls asking about Claire and Aaron.

Jack and Kate collapsed wearily into bed that night, too tired to even sleep. " I didn't think caring for a baby would be this hard," Kate said.

"I know," Jack replied, pushing himself up from the bed. He pulled his t-shirt over his head revealing his muscular chest. His belt was next to go and then his pant's, leaving him in just his boxers. Kate licked her lips at the sight of him practically naked and sat up.

"Jack ?" she said, lust filling her voice.

"Mmm ?" Jack said turning to her.

"We haven't made love in like four day's and I'm getting kinda frustrated, if you know what I mean," she winked at him.

"Miss Austin are you trying to get me into bed ?" Jack teased her.

"Mmm let me see, yes," Kate giggled and wrapped her arm around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. Jack's lips grazed hers and his tongue pushed into her mouth, causing her to go up in flames. Kate arched her body into his, pushing her pelvis against his hardening erection.

"God Kate you drive me crazy," Jack moaned in between kisses. His tongue slid over her neck and down to the top of her bra.

"It kills me when your not inside me," Kate moaned and Jack grinned wickedly, expertly unhooking her bra and sliding it off her arms. Jack rolled her already hard nipples in between his forefinger and thumb and Kate jerked under him. "Jack !" she whimpered, rubbing against him.

"What do you want Kate ?" Jack asked.

"You inside me now," Kate gasped. Jack just smirked at her request, continuing to kiss her neck and shoulders. His hands slid to her thighs and he pushed her black panties down, flinging them along with his boxers in a heap with the rest of his clothes. Jack knealt between her leg's, running his hand over her thigh's to tease her. Kate moaned impatiently and Jack's finger's found the cleft between her leg's, dipping into her wet heat. Kate moaned softly and her hip's bucked at the contact. Jack pushed two fingers inside of her and moved his thumb over the tender bud of flesh, sending a shock of pleasure through Kate's body. Kate whimpered as he added a third finger and pumped them inside her roughly. Kate gripped onto the sheets of the bed for something to hang onto as Jack brought her closer to the edge. Jack stroked her clit once more and Kate flew over the edge, crying out Jack's name and almost clawing holes in the sheets.

"I see you enjoyed that then ?" Jack said and Kate slowly opened her eye's.

"Cocky aren't you ?" Kate asked him and Jack once again grinned.

"Very cocky," he smirked, lazily stroking his hard member. Kate's eye's widened and she lightly smacked his chest.

"Well I must admit, you are incredably cocky when I come to think of it," Kate said, lust flashing through her eyes. She reached down and stroked along his shaft, rubbing her thumb over his head. Jack's eyes fell shut but he managed to restrain himself. He pushed Kate's hand away. "What's wrong ?" Kate asked.

"I wanna come inside you," Jack said and his eye's opened. He pulled Kate to him and she fell against his chest. Kate raised her head and looked at him. Jack's eye's locked with hers and he kissed her, at the same time sinking into her, inch by slow, torturous inch. Kate moaned into Jacks mouth and his tongue swirled around hers, as he slowly made love to her.

Kate broke the kiss and rested her head on his shoulder, savouring the feeling of him inside of her. Kate's hip's moved in time with Jack's and with every thrust Jack went inside of her deeper. Jack moved faster, feeling his release creeping up on him as Kate's was doing exactly the same on her. His mouth found her tender nipples and he suckled them into his mouth, gently nipping them with his teeth. Kate pressed into him as she came and she cried out his name. As Kate's muscles clenched around him, Jack came, pumping his release inside her. They fell onto the bed exhuasted.

"Wow, just wow," Jack grinned goofily.

"You big goofball. I love you, you know that ?" Kate smiled at him.

"I love you too," Jack said, kissing her again. Soon after they were asleep.

The next morning they all sat at the breakfast table, quietly eating their food, when Sawyer padded into the room, his shoulders dropped and his eyes averted to the floor.

"Hey Sawyer," Shannon said but no reply came. He had been depressed for the last two days and hadn't left the house. All he did was watch little Aaron.

"How you doin this mornin buddy ?" Seann asked and Sawyer looked at him. Seann imediatly closed his mouth.

"So Sawyer we were thinkin of maybe going to town today and picking up some thing's for Aaron," Kate smiled at him.

"Sure you guy's do what ya like. I'll stay here," Sawyer said, his voice rough from the endless sobbing that he had done over past few days. He grabbed some toast and walked out of the room and they exchanged worried glances.

"I still don't understand why Claire just took off though," Chloe sighed, poking at her cerial. "She seemed thrilled when she had Aaron."

"Maybe it was post natel depression," Jack suggested.

"You should be a doctor," Shannon said and Jack smiled softly.

"Yeah," he said softly and they all fell into silence once again.

**A/N: Dun dan den den dun dun daaaaaaan. :Indiana Jones theme play's while I dodge objects being chucked: I know and I'm sorry about all the depression but my fic shall liven up again. But faithful veiwers I need your help. Should I or should I not bring Claire back ? Tis up to you. :A shoe flies and hits me in the face: WHO THROWS A SHOE ? HONESTLY PEOPLE. :Storms off:**


	29. Chapter 29

Jack, Kate, Chloe, Seann and Shannon exploded through the door that afternoon, laden with shopping bags. They were out of breath from running so fast and almost collapsed onto the sofa. "Dear God !" Chloe exclaimed.

"How many reporters can exist ?" Jack panted, dropping his bags to the floor.

"Yeah well you got their attention !" Seann accused Jack.

"How ?" Jack said.

"You punched that guy in the face after he tried to slap Kate's ass," Shannon reminded him.

"Well what did you want me to do ?"

"Stop arguing guy's !" Kate half yelled. She turned to Jack. "I appreciate the fact that you punched that guy for me," she said and kissed him lightly. "But it was your fault."

"Hey !" Jack exclaimed. "No one slaps my girls ass unless it's me !"

"Good to know Jack, but ..." Chloe started. She stopped mid sentence and they all went quiet. Faint noises could be heard through the ceiling. "You guy's hear that ?" she said.

"Yeah," Seann said looking up. "It's coming from Sawyer's room."

"It's sounds like moaning !" Kate said.

"Maybe he's hurt," Shannon wondered and the all looked at each other. They took of up the stairs at lightning speed and came to a screeching stop outside Sawyers door and pushed it open. They didn't know where to look. Claire and Sawyer were under the duvet and from what they could tell, were naked.

"Sorry, sorry," Jack said, looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah we thought you were hurt," Seann laughed nervously, while covering his eye's. Kate turned her back to them and Chloe stared at the floor. Shannon however burst into fits of laughter and was soon joined by everyone else.

"Hey guy's," Claire said.

"Hey Claire," came the reply. They stood for a minute before Sawyer coughed loudly.

"Em guy's could ya well, get out ?" he asked and they all wiped the grins of there face and piled out. Jack shut the door behind him.

"Have fun guys," he tried to contain his laughter. Giggles could be heard through the door and they all grinned and went back down the stairs.

"Well that was a surprise," Shannon smiled as she sat on the sofa and they all nodded.

"Wanna watch some tv ?" Jack suggested as the noises from upstairs became clearer.

"God yes."

"Well guys looks like it's just us for two weeks," Jack said. Chloe, Seann and Kate sighed, missing their friends already. Shannon, Sayid, Sawyer, Claire and baby Aaron were all on holiday, leaving the two couples on their own for two weeks.

"We should get a puppy," Chloe said suddenly.

"A baby and a puppy ?" Seann said.

"Why not ?" Kate said. "Please Jack ," she begged and Jack thought for a moment.

"We could get one when the guy's get back. You know they could help us pick," he said finally.

"Oh thank you !" Kate exclaimed and threw herself onto his lap, kissing his neck and his lips.

"If I knew I'd get this reaction I'd have gotten a puppy a long time ago," Jack joked and Kate smacked his chest lightly.

"I've always wanted one, but you know how Wayne was," Kate smiled softly, but her mood elevated again as she thought of something. "Can I name it ?" she asked excitedly. Jack looked at the others and they nodded.

"Sure baby, you can name it," he said and enjoyed the kisses she bestowed on him when he said yes.

"Thank you," she said between kisses and Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Get a room," she joked.

"Maybe later," Jack smirked and Kate whacked him on the head.

"I love you so much," Kate smiled and nuzzeled his neck.

"Love you to babe," he grinned. Chloe and Seann looked at each other.

"Let's leave the love birds alone," Seann said and as soon as he spoke a rumble of thunder rolled above them and they all became aware of the patter of raindrops on the window. "We'll see you guy's tomorrow," he said and Chloe took hold of his arm tightly.

"I hate thunder and lightning," she said quietly.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you," Seann chuckled.

"You guy's can stay here if you want," Jack offered but Seann shook his head.

"Nah, I've got some protecting to do," he winked at they left Jack and Kate alone.

"So I guess it's just you and me gorgeous," Jack said and Kate smiled at him.

"Whatta you wanna do ?" she asked and Jack grinned mischeviously.

"How about a game ?" he asked her and Kate eyed him.

"What kinda game lover boy ?"

"Nothing bad. Just something to while away the hours. Even if I can think of more fun pastimes," he said.

"If you insist. But you are gonna make love to me later aren't you ?" she smrked at him.

"Only if you win," Jack teased.

"Fine then. What the game ?" Kate asked.

**A/N: Dodges boulder. Well my story has lightned up considerably. But I haven't forgotten about the supposed rape so no worries there. Anyway time for some smuty, smuty fun. Which I know you all love. I've become a Jate smut addict. Honestly I just have an urge to write smut. Can anyone diagnose me ? Ooo maybe Jack can... **


	30. Chapter 30

"It can be anything you want," Jack said huskily, gripping her thighs as she straddled him. Kate rubbed against him and Jack growled

"Let's see what could we play ?" Kate asked innocently, running her finger over his chest. "How about we play a little dress up ?" she smiled and pressed against him.

"I don't have any costumes baby," Jack sounded dissapointed, although his finger's still gently massaged her thighs.

"You may not, but while we were getting Aaron back, I did a little secret shopping of my own and I got a few things I thought you'd like," she said running her tongue over his neck.

"Oh God, baby, get up those stairs and change right now," Jack growled and Kate smiled at him.

"You stay here and I'll be right down," Kate whispered and slid off his knee. She made her way upstairs and Jack sighed. He massaged himself through the denim of his jeans and sat back on the sofa. Jack heard a noise at the door and he looked up. His jaw dropped and he hardened even further in his jeans. Kate was leaning against the door frame in a short pleated skirt, a white, almost see through blouse and a tie. She was dressed like a schoolgirl. Jack walked to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I've been very bad sir," Kate said, and Jack's jeans became unbearibly tight. He ran his gaze along her body.

"Why's that ?" he choked out and Kate stepped away from him, her finger danced across her bottom lip and crossed the room to sit on the couch.

"Well I've been doing really bad in my homeworks. I don't really get the whole sexual intercourse thing," she said in a small girly voice.

"Don't you now ?" Jack asked huskily.

"No. I wondered if you could help me," Kate said.

"What do you need to know ?" Jack asked as his whole mouth went dry.

"Anything you can teach me _Mr Shephard_," she said fiddling with her tie.

"Well first of all let's get comfy," Jack said and he sat on the sofa, pulling her onto his lap. Kate moaned slightly as his erection rubbed her thigh and she straddled his lap. "Now, lets see," Jack said, sliding his hand under the skirt. "First I get to make you feel really good," he kissed her neck and cupped her under the skirt. One of his finger's slipped inside of her and Kate almost purred in pleasure, grinding her hips into his hand. Jack's thumb circled her clit and he added another finger inside of her. Jack pumped his finger's inside her and kissed her neck. Jack's fingers moved into her faster and Kate went over the edge, her muscles squeezing around his fingers. She cried out his name, her head falling onto his shoulder. The warm slippery fluids flowed onto his finger's and Jack removed them from inside of her. He brought his hand to his mouth and licked them clean.

"Please Mr Shephard, please come inside me," Kate moaned.

"Your learning quickly Katie," Jack said as he unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped his fly. Jack sighed in relief, finally releasing himself from the rough demin. Kate rose up and plunged down onto his hard member, engulfing him in wet heat. Jack groaned as Kate moved faster, grinding her hip's into his. Jack's hands went to her tender breasts, massaging them and causing Kate to gasp. Kate arched her body into his, rubbing against him.

"Oh Mr Shephard your so big," Kate purred and Jack thrust into her harder.

"Well baby your so tight. I love being inside you," Jack growled.

"I'm so wet for you," Kate panted, snaking her arms around his neck, to play with the soft brown hair at the base of his neck. Jack moved his hands under her thighs and lifted them up from the sofa, so that he was standing up, with Kate still impaled on his hard member. Kate slipped down further onto him and cried out. Jack moved to the wall pressing her against it.

"Why did you OH GOD ," Kate cried out as Jack moved faster. "Why did you do that ?" she panted as he hammered into her.

"Just wanted to," he growled into her neck. Jack's tongue flicked out onto a sensitive part of her neck and Kate moaned, tingling sensations running through her body as her orgasm began to build.

"Please baby come with me," Kate begged as Jack pounded into her. Kate started to move her hips in time with his, meeting his thrusts with small wet slaps. "Please Jack, baby please I wanna come with you," Kate cried. With two solid thrusts Jack exploded inside her, pumping his hot seed through her as Kate went over the edge, clenching her muscles and screaming his name. Jack's forehead dropped onto hers, their combined panting the only thing to be heard in the room. Jack kissed her, his tongue exploring every inch of her mouth. Kate pulled away and grinned at him.

"Did you enjoy our game, Mr Shephard ?" she asked.

"You bet I did," he laughed and slowly let down her legs so that she could stand. He pulled out of her and Kate whimpered slightly from the loss. They lay on the sofa and soon they were asleep.

**A/N: So what did you think of my smut ? Hope you liked it. Next chapter Jack gets a suprise visitor.**


	31. Chapter 31

One week, ten hours, fifty minutes and twenty seconds later, Jack shot up from the bed in a cold sweat. Kate stirred beside him and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hun whats wrong ?" she asked stroking a hand over his chest.

"Bad dream is all," he smiled at her, taking her hand in his and giving it a sqeeze.

"It's almost 11," Kate yawned, looking over at the clock and Jack stretched.

"What day is it ?" Jack asked, his sleep addled brain unable to process much information.

"Saturday," Kate smiled softly and her lovers forgetfulness.

"How about we get dressed and I take you shopping ?" Jack kissed her forehead.

"Okay !" Kate said excitedly and ran into the bathroom. Jack chuckled.

They ate their breakfast with a round of playfull banter and Jack ended up with jam on his nose and an insanly giggling Kate on the floor. Kate's giggles subsided and she kissed the jam from his nose and he gave her a playfull smack on the ass. A knock came to the door, breaking apart a makeout session. Jack sighed. "Well it's not Chloe and Seann cause they don't knock," he smirked and they went to the door. Jack opened it and he froze. His mind went blank and his jaw went slack, unable to register what was going on. Kate noticed Jack's speechlessness at the people who stood infront of them.

"Jack who are these people ?" she asked him and Jack shook his head.

"WE are his parents. Who are you ?" the woman asked in a very snotty voice.

"Mom ? Dad ?" Jack said in awe.

"Yep son we're back," the man who Kate assumed to be his father spoke. Margot pushed past Kate and into her house dropping her bags down on the floor and Chritian followed suit.

"Well you obviously haven't been keeping this place tidy," Margot said running her finger over the table and grimacing. Jack's voice came back suddenly.

"Hi mom nice to see you too after five years. How have you been ?" he said sarcastically.

"Don't talk to your mother that way," Jack's father snapped at him and Jack glowered at him.

"Who's she ?" Margot said pointing at Kate and giving her the ' I'm richer and better than you' look.

Jack's attention snapped back to her. "This is Kate. My girlfriend and the love of my life," he growled. "Not to mention she lives here."

"Well not anymore. You can move out now," Margot said.

"What ?" Kate sqeeked in outrage.

"She's not going anywhere," Jack growled.

"My Jack you certainly have gotten a strong will power," Christian stated.

"You know my name ? My God !" Jack gasped.

"Don't be sarcastic boy," Margot said giving him the once over. "Of course we know your name, we raised you."

"No I raised myself. You didn't even notice me until you were drunk and then all I got was a fucking beating or the occasional bottle thrown at me," Jack said in disgust.

Kate gasped. She didn't know Jack had to go through that. He never said much about his past and Kate just figured he'd been a normal boy with loving parents.

"Keep talking like that and you'll be looking at the back of my hand," Christian yelled, taking a threatening step towards Jack. "You obviously didn't raise yourself very well boy. Your a waste of space. Always have been, always will be. We should have drowned you at birth. We didn't want you and I wish you had never have been born !" he shouted. Jack stopped. He seemed to withdraw into himself and all Kate now saw was a scared beaten little boy, instead of her strong willed, brave hero.

"Jack ?" she asked softly and no reply came. "Jack ? Baby ?" she tried again and he looked at her tears in his eyes. He seemed to crumble into nothing but a shadow and his parents stepped back, seemingly happy with what they had acheived.

"Well, well, well," Chloe's voice came from the open doorway. They all looked around. Chloe surveyed the scene and her eye's landed on Jack's withdrawn stance. It had been a long time since she had seen him like that. "If it isn't Maggot and Antman. I was hoping you'd get eaten by cannibals in Africa but then I remembered. Cannibals go for taste," she smirked. Kate giggled and Margot's head snapped around.

"What are you laughing at you little whore ?" she spat.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO HER LIKE THAT AGAIN !" Jack roared at her, taking a step forward. "Get the fuck out of my house," he growled.

"It's not your,"

"FUCK OFF," he yelled and they quickly gathered their bags, leaving the house. Jack's anger seemed to control him and he looked for something to hit. He spun round and brought his fist crashing into the wall, leaving a large piece of chipped plaster. He kept punching and punching, tears streaming down his face, until Kate caught his hands and he slid down the wall sobbing.

"Jack, stop sweetie," she whispered and cupped his face in her hands, kissing his tears away. Chloe excused herself and they were left alone. "Why didn't you tell me baby ? Why ?" Kate said softly, stroking his stubble.

"I don't know," Jack said wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry," he said and pulled Kate into his lap, hugging her close to him. He kissed her neck and Kate smiled softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," she whispered and she hugged him tight. She nuzzeled his neck softly and felt his sobbing subside.

**A/N: Mwahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Um well ignore that heh heh. Jack's mommy and daddy came back. Grins evily Right now I'm working on a one shot and I need advice. Smutty or not smutty ? **


	32. Chapter 32

The next day, Jack had somewhat gotten over the fact that his parents were evil assholes. In fact with Kate's help he'd gotten over it all night long. Jack and Kate were heading into town to meet Seann and Chloe for lunch and then maybe a movie.

"Honey have you seen my necklace ?" Kate asked Jack as he pulled on his shirt.

"It's on the windowsill in the bathroom. You insisted on taking it of while we showered," Jack smirked and Kate fired a pillow at his head and walked into the bathroom. A scream echoed in Jacks ears and he ran for the bathroom, only to have Kate jump into his arms.

"Are you okay ?" Jack asked and Kate nodded into his chest.

"There's a spider in the bath," she whispered and Jack burst out laughing.

"A spider ?" he gasped. Kate did not look amused.

"It's huge, you jerk !" she moaned and Jack peered over the side of the bath.

"It's tiny," he said and scooped the spider up in his hands and gently set on the outside of the open window. He closed the window and turned to a blushing Kate.

"Jerk," Kate muttered and Jack chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and planting a kiss on her head.

"Lets go sweetie," Jack smirked and they left the house.

After lunch the friends decided they would catch a movie and payed in. "What's this movie again ?" Seann asked, while trying to balance his drink and large popcorn.

"House of Wax," Chloe replied, taking the popcorn off him and he smiled in gratitude.

"Back seats ?" Jack whispered and Kate nodded.

"Obviously," she replied and he slid a hand to her ass, giving it a light squeeze.

"Hey guys ! Hurry up," Seann shouted, opening the door to the showing room and went into the darkness. Chloe followed him and dissapeared into the dark too. Jack and Kate pushed open the door and it took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness. The climbed the steps and found that there was only about five people in the room with them. Jack grinned and pulled Kate up to the deserted back rows. Kate giggled as Jack pulled her down onto his lap.

"Look's like we're all alone.." Jack muttered his lip's attaching to her neck.

"I wonder what on earth we could do," Kate whispered into his ear. About half an hour into the movie, Kate slid of his lap.

"Where are you going ?" Jack asked.

"Down," Kate said simply.

"Down ?"

"On you," Kate winked and Jack's eye's widened as she knelt between his legs.

"Kate you can't," he laughed quietly but Kate wasn't to be detered. She quickly unzipped his trousers and released his hard member into the humid air. Jack bit back a moan as she wrapped her hand around him. Kate smiled at him, sliding her hand over him slowly, watching his reaction. Jack's hip's bucked and he gasped in a breath, as Kate slid her lip's over his head. Her skillful tongue slicked his head and shaft, sending Jack close to oblivion. Kate gently bit down on him and Jack gripped the armrest's so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Kate..." he moaned quietly.

Kate giggled lightly and the vibrations sent shiver's through his hard member. Jack bit down on his fist, trying to stop himself from moaning. Kate took him deeper into her mouth each time until she was deepthroating him. Jack's tender head brushed against the back of her throat each time and his breath started to caome in short pants. To his utter disappointment, Kate released him. "No.." he whimpered but Kate gave him a sly smile.

"It's not over till the hot guy comes," she winked, before dropping her head to run her tongue over his shaft. Jack's hip's bucked again, and Kate kissed his head before taking him back into her mouth. She sucked on him hard and Jack gave a gasp before emptying himself into her mouth. Kate swallowed around him, until she'd licked up every last drop. She smirked at his heavy breathing and tucked him back into his pants. She climbed non-chalantly back into his lap and gave him a look. "What ?" she asked.

"Your realise I'm gonna have to repay you for that tonight ?" Jack breathed and Kate smiled.

"I'm looking forward to it," she winked.

"Dear God. I never knew you could do that with wax," Chloe sighed, stretching as they all came out of the movies.

"It wasn't a true story," Seann argued for the fifth time. They all knew that it wasn't true but they were freaking Seann out. Ahh the simple life.

"So Jack, any more word on you parents," Chloe asked and Jack shook his head.

"If I never saw them again it would be to soon," he sighed. Kate squeezed his arm reassuringly. "But I don't care. Cause I've got my friends and my beautiful girlfriend. I think that's enough for now," he smiled and Kate kissed him.

"Good to know," she smiled.

"This is sweet," Seann said. Chloe looked at him.

"You feeling okay hun ?" Chloe asked.

"Fine," Seann replied. Chloe threw a glance to Jack and Kate who shrugged.

**A/N: Okay I'm sooooooo sorry for the time it's taken for me to update and for the crappy chapter. Basically mindless smut. Although let's face it. Who wouldn't mind mindless smut with Jack.Drools... WE ARE FAMILY. I GOT ALL MY SISTERS WITH ME !!! **


End file.
